Ace in the Hole
by Eastbound Traveller
Summary: When Ace (from Justice league unlimited) was about to die she used her powers to jump into her alternate self's younger body in the Young Justice universe. Will her life play out the same as before or will she actually get to have a childhood and friends this time around?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye World

**Chapter 1, Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I don't only any DC characters they just inspired me to do this story because they are so damn amazing. I recommend anyone to watch Young Justice or Justice league Unlimited.**

It was funny, thought a lonely girl on a lonely swing. A swing surrounded by a world of her own imagining. Including immaculate castles straight out of a storybook, encompassed by a dark forest from the grandest fairy tale with a bona fide yellow brick road to finish it all off. The quality of the road decayed the closer it got to the girl; it turned from a masterpiece of masonry to the odd step stone on a forgotten trail.

Not that anybody would walk it anyway. No one wanted to come to see her, come play with her, be with her…. At least not for any reason she liked at least. They wanted what she could give them, her powers or they feared her and wanted her gone. Yes, it was funny thought the girl that with all the power in the world she couldn't imagine anyone to sit next to her on the swing.

She was Ace. No other name was ever given to her that she could remember. She was eight by the time CADMUS finally decided to give her one. Before that, it was just subject this and metahuman that. Now at the ripe old age of 14, she was burning out … She wished she had a last name, something funny or maybe cute.

She wore a black and white long sleeve leotard. Black from her right wrist to a vertical just off the center of her torso still on her right side. The rest was white except a single black clover on her right breast. Contrasting the white clover hairpin on the right side of her pitch black hairline. Her pale skin helped her jet black eye shadow compliment her charcoal eyes as well as her ebony black lips.

The one accessory she had that strayed from her monochrome Colour palette was a pair of comfy lilac boots. A bribe from Queen. The former Petty criminal didn't want Ace to take her new powers away but also didn't want to spend time with the creepy girl so instead offered a gift. Such a gesture may have broken her permanently solemn expression if she hadn't known the motivation behind it.

In the end, all her new royal flush gang were just selfish people craving power. Hell the only reason they were fighting the Justice League right now was because they believed without Ace they're powers would stop working. Which she supposed was correct.

She shivered and the world around her followed suit. It wouldn't be long now.

Soon she would have a massive aneurysm and….die. Its root cause was overuse of her powers. Of course, by the time she realized this the aneurysm was already inevitable. If she had kept to just telepathy and telekinesis rather than League defeating levels of psychic might she may have been able to live a lot longer.

Admittedly the reality warping wasn't helping her but if you're gonna die in a week why not make the city your madhouse for a day?

She felt her gang get defeated one by one and wasn't particularly surprised that she has no emotional reaction to it. Unlike the previous gang, she had no shared torture experiences at CADMUS as she did with the old gang. Sorry, 'training', experiences. This royal flush gang didn't even try to play with her as Joker's did.

Joker.

She genuinely felt sorry for what she did to him. He had recovered his sanity, however much the crazy calamitous clown ever had, but that didn't excuse her actions. Overreacting like she did and breaking his mind was something she never wanted to do again. But she never wanted to be manipulated like that, to be used as nothing but a weapon.

And arriving now is her manufacturer. Amanda Waller landing in her world after the fighting was finished. Killing her would be so easy. Probably would if she was still angry at her yet instead respect was the only emotion she had for the infamous 'Wall', as she scanned her mind.

It wasn't Ms. Waller she blamed for everything at CADMUS. Blame for all that wasn't something she could really place on someone who regretted their actions like Ms. Waller did. Make no mistake Ms. Waller would do it all again but unlike that stupid general or the other scientists on the project, Ms. Waller would actually change things. She'd make sure the kids were more looked after, mentally if nothing else. Ms. Waller accepted that in her rush to save humanity she forgot about the inhumanity of her actions. Something that would never be done by the caped crusader she was conversing with.

Batman.

The sheer respect Ace had for the man couldn't be understated. Like Ms. Waller, he would never stop doing what he thought was right but he would also only ever sacrifice himself in the pursuit of those goals. He was also honest (to her at least). Genuinely wanting to help her when she nearly killed him in the whole Joker fiasco 2 years ago…. And no Ms. Waller was asking this man to kill her.

The idea which was considered in the minds of his teammates gained no traction in the mind of the Batman. It never would. He never would.

Still, citing that he was the only one Ace would let get close (not wrong there), he took the device Ms. Waller made to kill her and set off towards her castles. Kicking off the ground with her feet she started swinging as she waited for Batman. Excited she cleared obstacles from Batman's path while blocking off the other heroes; this moment was only for the two of them. Ace wouldn't have it any other way.

As he reached the end of her broken yellow brick road she broke the silence, "Batman."

"Ace."

Good, introductions were out of the way. Having limited social experience she didn't want to appear rude to the only adult figure she both liked and respected. Should she apologize for her royal flush gang? It wasn't the best idea she ever had and Batman did have a thing about not endangering civilians. Well, she had to at least address it, "Did you like playing with my new royal flush gang?"

Batman came to a stop just to the right of the apex of her swing, "Can't say that I did."

"Yeah, they aren't any fun at all. I gave them their powers and they still hardly ever play with Me." she admitted. Glad that he was humoring her.

"Can't imagine why."

Ace almost smirked. Was this what it was like to hold a conversation with a friend? Well friend might be pushing it a bit but how would she know; she never experienced this before like other kids had. _Like she should have._ Anger flared, the sky darkened and the wind started to ghost through her park. She couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth next, she needed to tell Batman, someone needed to know her. Even if it was just one person.

"When I was little CADMUS used to make me play all kinds of games but they weren't any fun either. They'd strap me into their machines and poke wires into my brain." Ace scowled, "Ace can you move this object **with your mind."** Uprooting a tree she launched it into the sky. Batman only spared it a glance before refocusing on Ace.

"Yeah, I can move it." She calmed herself and started to stop swinging. "They weren't really games you know, they were training me. Turning me into a weapon" Tiredly Ace kicked the dirt creating a short-lived cloud of dust at her feet before it was blown away by the wind. "For justice they said. They got their weapon. I got cheated out of my childhood…"

"I know what that's like."

Ace looked to Batman after hearing his soft reassuring voice. Scanning deeper into his mind that she ever had before. Bypassing his mental shields or more likely being allowed through them to see him. His past, his begging, the birth of Batman at the death of Bruce Wayne. The boy who died with his parents over a hand full of pearls. A boy who was sacrificed for the wants and needs of others.

"You do don't you…. ", Ace smiled her first genuine smile since the last time she met the Bat. "You don't have to answer, I read your mind, that's how I knew you weren't going to use Mrs. Waller's weapon on me."

"No, I wasn't." As if to confirm his words he took out the device that could end her in a heartbeat and through it way without a second thought. And she would know, she was in his mind. Ace withdrew from him and looked straight ahead, smile dropping from her fate as her fate finally caught up with her.

"You were going to try to talk me into fixing what I've changed. Before I die..."

"Yes."

"I'm dying very soon."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Ace closed her eyes and shrugged knowing that this was going to happen for a while.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she realized that this was it. She beggingly looked at Batman, "Would you stay with me. I'm scared."

Her eyes followed Batman as he walked in front of her and sat down on the other swing as she wiped her nose sniffling. She reminded herself that this was affecting him as much as it was her. Going into the future this would stay with him and she didn't want to make the memory more painful than it had to.

Batman offers his hand to help her through.

Ace took it and couldn't imagine anyone else in the world she would rather have sitting on that swing.

Hours ticked by. Ace had set her illusions to dissipate just before her death so no one else would join her and just waited there with Batman until her time came.

Batman meanwhile was thinking a mile a minute to find a way to save Ace, any way to save Ace. That's when it hit him.

"Ace." She glanced up to meet his eyes as he continued in his ever collected tone, "With your current level of power could you move your consciousness to a new body?" After all it was her brain about to give out if she could get a new one then she could survive.

"I wouldn't be able to transfer to another body, my psychic presence is too linked to my own biology to accept any other host."

"But what about another one of your own bodies. There are hundreds of parallel universes, could you use your reality manipulation to switch into a younger version of yourself in another dimension?"

Ace thought it through. In the past, it would have been impossible but with her current level of power, it was entirely possible just very VERY difficult.

"I'll try, but you won't know if it worked or not; it will still look like I just died even if it did work." Ace put her hand on Batman's shoulder, kissed him on the cheek, and said the only last words that would ever fit with a tone of hope she wouldn't believe herself ever able to produce, "Thank you, Batman."

The swings, the castle, the trees all faded away at that moment. Ace died.

Batman would carry her body back to the rest of the heroes. Amanda Waller would look back on this as the moment she realized that the world needed someone like Batman. Someone with his heart. Batman would carry this moment with him as well. Its memory would be his companion through the years, he would even name his loyal hound in his later years Ace in memory of the little girl he couldn't save.

Neither would ever know that a world away, Ace opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Warm welcome

Chapter 2

Psychic energy flooded the room. Rupturing from her body as Ace struggled to contain it. It turns out that this universe is a little over a decade behind her own. Ace wished she'd known before making the cross-dimensional journey not that it would have stopped her; she didn't want to die. However, the information would have been helpful as her 14-year-old mind was now trying to fit into her 3-year-old body while bringing her entire psychic arsenal with her.

It was like trying to fill an empty glass with an entire lake.

The walls rattled as Ace started mentally sealing off portions of her powers her new body couldn't handle. After all, she didn't want to transfer from her old dying body to a new dead one. Ace could always retrieve her powers later when she could handle them until then she would bury them deep where they'll take up less space.

When the walls stopped rattling, and she could finally hear herself think again she closed her eyes. Taking deep breaths, Ace wondered if that little tantrum her psyche made when she arrived registered on the Richter scale. She'd guess a 4 not that she ever really looked into earthquakes before. Tired and with beads of sweat on her face Ace opened her eyes to survey the damage.

The roof was still there so it could be worse. Four walls to so that's a plus. Straining her weary two-year-old muscles, Ace sat up in her crib and say… Oh.

The Wide eyes of her doppelgangers parents staring at her, lost in an unending madness she could never pull them from. She made them lose grasp on reality as a certain clown might say. But she couldn't blame herself could she? The other Ace was about would have awakened her powers around this time and turned her parents into vegetables. Somethings can't be changed she supposed. She couldn't really comprehend what she did to her parents the first time around, what two years old could? She couldn't blame herself for it, and she can't blame herself for this…. Can she?

No.

It wasn't her choice, it wasn't her fault. With nothing else notable in the room, she finally dropped back down in her crib as sleep raced to claim her. Ace remembered that it took a couple of days for anyone to notice the families absence from the public eye. That meant a couple of days before the police, and then the government agents arrived to take her. Plenty of time to sleep, regain her strength and contact Batman

Looking back Ace really wished she had pushed herself and left while she could.

After all, there was no earthquake release of Psychic powers the first time round acting like a beacon to government agencies which were already on there way. Already equipped with telepathic countermeasures from studying martian powers they were ready for whatever threat had just arrived on earth. No matter how small it turned out to be.

* * *

Two men exited the vehicle as it pulled to stop 2 houses down from their target. The psychic shockwaves vibrated the city for nearly 10 minutes, plenty of time to pinpoint the source. The government had considered calling in an army but was worried that if whatever was in that house felt them coming they'd lose the element of surprise. No, better they try it quiet first and see if sector 12 could get a new pet out of this.

If they called in the army the league would no doubt get involved, then they'd lose whatever it is in there to a much more public program. One that had to be much more official so much more humane than they had to be. If they wanted a weapon against the freaks in tights, it had to be something they wouldn't see coming, something they couldn't keep track of.

It was lucky the Justice League hadn't sent someone to investigate. With most of their members busy on Mars dealing with some sort of plague and Riddler keeping the Bat busy in Gotham they had a short window to deal with this quietly. There were, of course, other leaguers around but with actual criminals running around, some psychic anomaly that hadn't hurt anyone yet (that they knew of) wasn't exactly high on their priority list.

Avoiding street lights the two men crept to the back of the bungalow. Carefully picking the lock on the door, they silently made their way through the house towards the only room with heat signatures in the home. Abandoning the infrared goggles, the agents prepared their tranquilizer guns. The two locked eyes silently communicating the plan as they counted down silently with their fingers outside the closed nursery. Five. Four. Three. Two…..

"FREEZE!"

Kicking down the door, the two yelled out to the adults on the couch only to be met with crazed unblinking States from the breathing corpses. Out of the corner of one of the agent's eye, he caught movement in the lone crib of the room. As Ace startled awake, she darted up.

Luckily for the agent years, of training and field experience meant the moment his mind registered movement, he swung his arm out and shot. With deadly accuracy, the knockout dart hit Ace dissolving into her system in only a couple of seconds. Before she even registered the situation, before realizing she was awake, before Ace could even think, she was already asleep.

"KAY that was a kid. You just shot a child!", His part half shouted half whispered to him.

"Shut up for a second Jay and look at the parents. They're catatonic, and we would be too if that kid was awake."

"You can't thin-"

"Look around at what the little monster did. The room is most messed up near the crib and while the parents can't even blink she shot up when we kicked the door in."

"... So what do we do, she's just a kid Kay. Can we really turn her over?"

"If we put her in an orphanage well just have a how's of dead children. Her life choices at this point are government weapon or mass murderer, and I'd much prefer the former."

A sigh of resignation escaped the younger man as he holstered his tranquilizer, "But she probably didn't even mean to do it. Can we really condemn her for this?"

"Maybe not." Kay holstered his gun while pulling out his phone, "maybe she'll be a mass manslaughter-er. Or maybe the brainiacs at section 12 will be able to train her to control her powers. It will be a hard life for her, but she won't know any different. She'll have to learn to love it."

"Your right, just wish it didn't have to be this way. I'll get her in the car." Nodding to the younger agent as he Carried the toddler away Kay called base, slowly walking out the house to the car.

"Hello, dispatch. This is agent Kay, passcode theta one one four. We have the package, a young out of control wildcat and are on route to the specialist farm. Package. Is sedated but will need on-site accommodations and restraints, over."

"Message received Kay, the farm will be ready for you."

"Thanks, Quou. Will need a cleanup crew at the pickup point, a young couple need help getting ready for their boating trip. We are on route to farm over and out."

As Kay hung up the phone, he lowers himself into the passenger seat and his partner speeds off out of the neighborhood. The sooner they had this kid off their hands and into section 12 the better.

* * *

Who was playing drums in her head? While Ace we no fan of killing she may just make an exception for whoever was making all that racket. Forcing her eyes open she sat up in… the backseat of a car.

Oh no.

Oh no no nononono no.

They weren't due for days why were they here. How could they have already got her? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep then abruptly waking up to being shot? Wasn't that a dream? That had to be a dream. Where was the cop coming to check on her family that original Ace accidentally broke? Where was the backup cops and reporters, that she also broke? Where was the frenzy of public wondering what kind of monster had infested their town?

She tried to reach for her powers but most her mind was still asleep. This body didn't have the same resistance to drugs that CADMUS helped build up in her old one. Ace could still feel the thinnest sliver of her power and grabbed onto it, gathering it and building it up.

Turning from the back window, she looked straight ahead. She briefly caught the eye of the older agent in the passenger seat, but he didn't seem to concerned; her drugged state must have been evident in her eyes. She only saw a brief twitch towards what she presumed was a tranquilizer. Or maybe he wasn't concerned because the car was already pulling to a stop.

Crap.

We had arrived at section 12. My 'home' before CADMUS. The only thing I really remember was that they were a lot dumber. Less efficient, less effective, less funded, etc. Miss Waller ran a tight operation at CADMUS, Doctor Scar as she called him, she never bothers to learn his name did not.

Ace was dragged out of the car by the two men in suits. They were still wearing their anti telepathy headgear so no luck there. Still pooling her power, she mentally ran through her options.

Running was off the table. Not even section twelve hired security incompetent enough to be outrun by a two-year-old. Fighting her way out couldn't be done; she was still too out of it with the tranquilizer going through her system. At this point, Ace could barely throw a ball of paper with her mind let alone a fully grown man. Diplomacy would be a great option if she were at CADMUS. Miss Waller actually had respect for her agents and would listen to them at the very least. Scar, on the other hand, would not because she was his toy not his agent. Not to mention her vocal cords didn't really have a lot of practice with full sentences.

The agents dragged her into a long corridor, midway down she spotted Doctor Scar holding what looked like a collar. So in the last universe, it was headbands in this universe it was collars. No matter the world they undoubtedly had the same purpose; they were a way to control her.

Damnit damnit damnit. If she couldn't run, couldn't fight and couldn't talk her way out what could she do? If only Batman were here.

…If only Batman was here. She could call for help! Ace gathered all of the power she was storing channeling it into a telepathic message as she was forced to stop in front of Scar. Focusing what on what little energy she could she started sending her message to the one mind, Ace knew other than her own. The one man who didn't change even across the dimensions she crossed.

 **Batman I neeAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHH**

The collar that fit like a noose around Ace's neck shocked her until she crumpled onto the floor, unconscious. Her little two-year-old chest breathing rapidly as she twitched on the floor.

Ace had no way to know that the first part of her message got through. No way to know that far away Batman was scrambling to find the source of the psychic child's scream. Going on to find the unusual supernatural event in a small out of the way town. Searching until he found out about the family with a little girl who went on holiday to nowhere, telling no-one and never coming back. Even discovering that it was a government agency that was involved.

Sadly without more to go on and hundreds of off the book agencies to chase down the trail for Ace would go cold for a long time to come.

Meanwhile, subject 11A was dumped unceremoniously in her new home. Sleeping off the shock from her new high voltage companion. Dreamily wondering how it all went so wrong so fast.


	3. Chapter 3: New world, new trauma

Chapter 3

Searing pain radiating out from her neck was the first sensation Ace felt when she awoke. The first sound she heard was her own screams as her body convulsed with electricity. When the good Doctor was satisfied that she was well and truly awake the collar finally shut off.

Upon seeing the scar-faced prick grinning like a schoolboy, the relief Ace felt from the lack of electrocution turned to blind rage. She rallied her powers to wipe the smile right off his face, and all that anger turned right back into pain. The moment Ace reached out with her powers the collar switched back on. Screaming her lungs out again for a full minute Ace writhed on the floor in agony for a full minute. After a minute, without any input from the Doctor, it shut back off.

Pained, she glared up at him while rasping in short horse breaths. Meanwhile, he just studied her like an ant under a microscope. Wondering how best to burn her.

"Don't be naughty now A11, your feeling now where those kinds of actions lead." He waited a moment for her breathing to level out before continuing in his unusually joyful tone. "You are ours now A11. You have no parents, and you will do what we say when we say it. You will go with Doctor Eira", he gestured to a short-haired blonde woman in glasses who had materialized while Ace was still gasping for breath. "She will wash you and give you your new clothes that you will where happily. Give her any trouble, and you'll be in the same state as you are now."

Scarfaced prick didn't expect her to fully understand, she was only two years old after all. But saying this now meant later he could say that she was warned. Say that it wasn't his fault, that 11A was told the rules.

With that, he left, and Ace reluctantly dragged her way behind Doctor Eira as they made their way to the showers. She would play along for now. She couldn't use her powers with this collar on, but Ace was. Patient person. If they wanted to use her as a weapon, they had to take it off eventually. She'd be docile for now; when the collar came off all she needed was a minute.

Down the corridor in a sparsely decorated office a guard asked something that had been plaguing his mind ever since there new little monster arrived.

"Doctor Kenan?"

The scar-faced doctor looked up from his desk to address his head of security. "Yes, Lenard?", His tone still unnecessary jovial.

"Are you certain the collar is enough? Shouldn't my guards be wearing some of those anti telepathic helmets?"

If possible, the doctor's grin widened. "The collar is sufficient. It is a new experimental prototype from a trusted group of friends. It is completely capable of restraining metahumans from using their powers like our new pet. The only reason it hasn't been introduced to the prison systems yet is because the developer is having trouble with the collar determining whether the wearer is using their powers or not. It currently shocks on the side of caution which means it will always shock when the wearer is using their powers and sometimes when they're not. A bit inhumane for the prison system but perfect for our use."

"What do you mean sir?"

"The collar will sometimes shock our little telepath when she thinks too hard. Meaning she'll slowly transition into a living doll who doesn't think or move unless we tell her to! It takes a few years for a metahumans powers to stabilize enough for testing. Plenty of time for us to break her."

The manic smile unnerved the head of security. It was like the smile of that crazy clown from Gotham he saw on the news every now and again. Hurrying that uneasy feeling though he bid the doctor goodbye left the room and went around his day.

After all, if he was safe and not getting hurt, he didn't really care what happened at where he worked.

* * *

Ace couldn't escape. She thought it through daily. Thought through what she would do to Scarface and cold bitch, CB for short. Never bothering to remember their names was a small slight but one that kept her warm in her cell at night. Not that the dubious duo of doctors knew. They thought she was mute; she never spoke a word to either of them even after her vocal cords were entirely able to.

Initially, cold bitch took this as a challenge, she decided on activating Ace's collar whenever she felt like it, trying to use pain to get her to speak. All she ever got was screams.

That damn stupid collar.

Ace didn't like her previous dimension, but she could say that definitely didn't have as much of an electrocution fetish as this one. Whenever she tried to project any of her powers, it shocked her. Whenever she looked at all disobedient cold bitch made it shock her. Sometimes, with absolutely NO REASON AT ALL IT GOD DAMN SHOCKED HER.

When Ace wasn't being poked and prodded and 'educated' she retreated inside herself. Literally. While she couldn't use her powers on other herself was another matter entirely. Exploiting her significant telepathic might, she built a fortress in her own mind. Ace's own little wonderland just like her last one, swing set and all. If only the other seat wasn't empty…

Only to then be dragged out by the pain. Ace dreaded it now. The unpredictable neverending shocks that sent her into violent pulsating agony every time. Scarface caught on to her growing fear and gave each of the guards cattle prods; they wanted to break her.

It was working.

Years of being treated like an animal, being shocked and beaten was wearing on her. Not as much as they thought it was but enough. She genuinely jumped when she heard electricity or thunder. Dreaded the next time the collar would activate. They were training her to be their pet attack dog since only one of the current leaguers used lightning to attack, electricity was a great way to control their little monster.

5 years. 5 long terrible years until they finally slipped up. The good doctors had other patients coming and going to play with. Now they were all gone leaving just her left to toy with. Bored with their usual tortuous routine Scarface and CB finally decided that their pet was broken enough to start training her powers.

Ace woke how she always did, in a painful shock. Looking up she saw that both of her least favorite tortures were here. Scarface gestured her to follow as he spoke, his usual over joyful tone grating on her soul.

"11A you're looking well today. It's time for a new type of testing! What fun. Aren't you excited Doctor Eira?"

"Indeed I am Doctor Kenan. I can't wait for our little kitten to roll over."

He chuckled. God. Damn. Chuckled. "It's going to be a bit more impressive than that isn't it 11A? It better be if you don't want to spend the next few weeks wondering if you ever weren't in pain. Impress us 11A."

Reaching a white room with just a single chair, a table, and some building blocks, Ace was sat down. They wheeled in some kind of monitoring system and hooked her up.

"Ok 11A, listen carefully." CB drilled out in a slow considering tone. After all these years she presumed the mute was as dumb as she was fun to play with. "Can you move this object with your mind?"

With a click, CB switched Ace's collar off with her handheld remote and waited. They expected this to take a moment. After all, they had been beating and shocking their little monster every time she thought too hard let alone used her powers. Expecting this to be a long arduous maybe even boring first day of her new training.

Instead, they were very surprised. Shocked even, when instead of the usual blank look of comprehension Ace's mouth formed a smile that would terrify them for years. Machines screamed as they detected telepathic power well beyond their maximum measuring range and the cold-hearted bitch fumbled the collar remote. By the time the collar hummed to life, rendering Ace unconscious, the damage was done.

The two doctors would just believe that the reading was only from Ace trying and failing to use her powers. Incredibly pleased with the potential of their pet they would never even consider that Ace succeeded sending an SOS to the one person she trusted.

Far away in an underground cave, a man doubled over as Ace's message slammed through his mental shields.

 **PLEASE SAVE ME, I'M SCARED**

With the message came flashes, images, and pain. He could clearly see where he had to go. He could clearly see why he had to go. Suiting up he ran to the batmobile, slamming on the acceleration.

The man was Batman, and he had a little girl to save.


	4. Chapter 4: Disturbing Smiles

Chapter 4

In a well-guarded government facility, with over 20 armed guards as well as state of the art security systems, two 'Doctors' could not stop smiling. Excited could begin to describe the bliss coursing through them.

Their latest tests confirmed that their pet monster would be everything they wanted and more. With psychic potential like 11A possessed made fighting the hero's heavy hitters not just possible but make winning a reality. People with powers needed to be controlled. The older doctor could almost feel his scarred eye twitch, at the thought of those freaks being anything other than subservient to the real 'normal' people.

Still, the idea of finally knocking those 'superheroes' off of there high perch was only part of their current elation; they had just finished moving the unconscious 11A into its playroom. Playroom in the sense that this was where she was played with. After all, they couldn't let 11A be so openly aggressive to them, could they? No. There would be no repeat performance of what happened back in the test chamber; the little monster would either follow their instructions willingly or be 'educated' until she learned her lesson.

The doctors did so love teaching.

Flanked by two guards wielding cattle prods, they entered the treatment room. It was a spacious room that held no furniture, it's small solitary window bared. Inside, on the floor, resting peacefully was their little mutant. The doctor's stayed by the door, feeling safer by the exit. Each guard took their place either side of the sleeping abomination with, their cattle prods in hand humming in anticipation.

Time to begin the learning process.

* * *

Sector 12's proximity to Gotham had been a boon for many years. They were able to catch a few crazies and cart them off here before they were known to the public eye. It's position, just off the beaten track in the ass end of nowhere, meant they didn't have to worry about people bodily watching their facility from other buildings. The facility being small meant it was a low priority to attack or look into compared to the other off the books agencies. Because of this, they had in fact never been attacked or infiltrated before.

All these advantages were working against them tonight.

Sector 12's closeness to Gotham meant Batman got there in record time. It's position as a solitary facility meant he didn't have to move slowly when approaching it; he only had to worry about people within the facility seeing him. The facilities' guards being untested meant they never had to adapt their defenses before. Meaning, they still used standard patrols, check-in times, guard rotations, etc.

It was a fine system, and the guards were well trained, but when you're up against the Batman, it just won't do. You need something over the top, unique, or just plain weird.

Batman stalked two guards on the walls of the compound. Patiently waiting for them to check in. A moment after they did he pounced. Taken by surprise, they stood no chance as Batman knocked out one with a clear punch to the temple, immediately putting the other in a sleeper hold.

Swiftly dragging their bodies out of view he mentally planned. He had 10-15 minutes before the next scheduled check-in as per standard protocol. For someone who didn't know the facility layout, this may not have been enough time, but Batman had memorized the compound schematics as he made his way over. Even if he forgot, Alfred could remind him from the Batcomputer.

He knew where all the cameras were. Batman could guess where the patrols were likely to be. First things first, he made his approach to the security office. Taking down another couple of guards on the way, the dark knight moved with purpose. After all, if he could neutralize the security office, the guards would probably take longer to realize there was no check in, buying him more time.

* * *

Convulsing with electricity, Ace was dragged from her dreams once again. As her collar switched off, she grimaced f on the pain radiating through her body and looked up to see her torturers. The Cold-hearted Bitch was the first to speak in a tone reserved for their 'therapy' sessions, or Ace imagined, just after she had an amazing or-

"11A we're so proud of you!" if the predator's grin got any large her face might just split in two. That would be nice. "Think how happy we were 11A, when it turns out, the pathetic little monster I was helping out of the goodness of my own heart had such a useful amount of power!"

Walking forward to Ace, who was still on the floor leaning on her elbows as she sat up. Cold bitch took the young girls chin in her hand, forcing her to look into the doctor's eyes as she spoke. "But there is a small problem kitten. You went and tried to use that little gift of yours to hurt us… your generous caretakers who just want to let you safe. You can't use your powers very well at the moment. We only want what's best for you. So to make sure you learn your lesson Mr. Rachter", Tweedle Dee, "and Mr. Humid", Tweedle Dumb, "are going to use the sparky stick to make sure you remember!"

Ace glanced at the aforementioned guards before starting back at the female physician. She then did precisely what no one, except for her, expected her to do.

She smiled.

It was the same dangerous smile Ace wore when she used her powers earlier. The doctor actually flinched back, retreating to Scarface's side, expecting Ace's collar to activate to stop some kind of telepathic attack. With the rest of the room was stunned as they heard the little monster speak for the first time in 5 long years.

"Today I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

It was not the broken English of an undereducated 7-year-old they expected. It was not the trembling, scared, nervous tone they desired. It was a promise, spoken clearly in a quiet, hoarse voice. Honest anger shone in her eyes, as she stared at the doctors. They could see that she meant it. The hesitant silence was broken by Scarface as his face morphed into a visage of pure anger and his voice boomed through the room.

"GUARDS!" Shocked from their stupor, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb thrust forward their cattle prods, striking Ace in the sides. As her smile broke and a pained scream Scarface spoke on with a distinct seething quality.

"You freaks get a speck of power and think your superior to all of us, don't you? Just because you have a little power monster, you think you can now do whatever you want? We're in charge. Sleeping, eating, washing, those are privileges we grant you 11A. Since you can apparently talk now, I think our first lesson will be how to talk to your betters. So every time we let you catch your breath, you will have the opportunity to kneel before us and say 'Thank you, masters, for looking after me. I'm sorry for being a pathetic monster'. If you don't say those exact words, I'm sure my two friends here would be willing to give you another shock. We're going to keep going 11A, all day and night until you choose to stop it."

Approaching the subject he gave her a chance. A chance to submit.

Ace was composing herself, building up her mental walls while Scarface monologues on and on. What was it with villains and long-winded speeches? Who was he trying to impress, her? Well, it wasn't working, it was just giving her time to prepare herself to weather this. He should have gone for something shorter; submit or suffer never gets old.

Ace only had to hold out for a short while, after all, Batman was on his way. If she remembered correctly, Gotham wasn't too far away, and he would have come promptly after receiving her message. Ace had no idea how long she was unconscious, but it couldn't have been too long as Batman hadn't arrived yet. All Ace had to do was wait, when Batman came to save her he'd fight the guards; meanwhile, she might finally get a minute to show the dear doctors how she feels.

Scarface was winding down now, coming towards Ace to let her grovel. Fat Chance. Spreading the same predatory grin, she braced herself for the pain.

Not long now…

* * *

Leonard was feeling stressed. Perhaps this was due to the new change in his work environment; he never had quite liked change. As the head of security for sector 12, Leonard much preferred a daily routine: check inventories, supervise patrols, organize which guards are giving 11A's scheduled beatings. Then get paid, go home and wasted the money on some brunette.

What interrupted this well-oiled clockwork? The Doc's in charge finally decided to teach the little tyke. Now don't get Leonard wrong, he understood that the whole point of the facility was to train monsters. It's why he never particularly felt bad treating the child in their care as a distinctly interesting light bulb. That and he didn't think about it. Probably why he got such a well paying job; Leonard didn't think beyond his station. Annoyingly though, he had to change everything now the midget was being trained.

When that collar switched off, he had to watch the cameras like a hawk. At any sign of trouble he would reactivate the collar remotely, a group of guards had to be taken off patrol and be outfitted in anti telepathy gear; if that kid broke her collar, they needed to be ready. All in all, it was a lot of hassle, but definitely worth it. He nearly pissed himself when the little monster put out power readings higher than the machines could record.

Thankfully, for now, it was back to the usual routine. Glancing up at the 'playroom' screen Leonard saw that they were back to breaking in 11A. That meant no need for extra guards or heightened security. Judging by how much they're hurting the little mutant he might get another couple of weeks before being back on high alert.

He was no sadist but definitely didn't care enough about his colleagues work ethics not to have a smile grow, thinking of the return to generally relaxed work. Hell, if it meant not having a heart attack everytime someone on a camera flinched, he wou-

THUD

Batman felt no pity knocking out the pervertedly grinning guard captain. Anyone who could be that giddy as someone was being tortured deserves to rot in Arkham, but first things first, he glanced at the various screens in the control room. The caped crusader felt genuine disgust watching the sick bastards torturing a little girl. Discerning quickly where he had to go, Batman plugged in a computer probe as he hastily left the room. The probe would copy then delete all files on their system; there was no way they were going to keep the fruits of their disgusting labor.

* * *

Doctor Eira, also know as cold bitch in Ace's head had to admit that she was starting to have a small, minuscule, tiny amount of respect for 11A. It had been hours, yet still, when they stop shocking the little monstrosity, she kept regrowing that maniacal smile. Hell, they had to start using the collar because they were worried that the cattle prods would run low, but that's what you get when you don't get high-quality equipment. At least it would much damage to the patient. High voltage, low current; that was the key to any decent motivational device. Minimum damage with maximum 'incentive'.

Any respect the prisoner may have earned was tempered by a growing foreboding feeling. 11A had been… well, not a model subject but never showed this much resistance. In fact, now that the good doctor thought about it 11A didn't even struggle this much when they first got her; she just seemed to accept her new role. They never struggled to make progress, except in trying to get her to speak. Annoyingly she never managed to get the little tyke to talk despite all her efforts, in the end, 11A was presumed mute, yet now it was proven that mutant could speak. A full sentence no less!

It was almost like the pest was biding her time…. But that didn't make sense. 11A was just a 2-year-old, filthy freak when they got her. What kind of 2 year old could make a long term plan? What would the plan even be? Act subservient while to gain there trust? So they would start training her powers? So they would stop suppressing her powers. So they would turn her collar off.

…

There was that growing sense of dread again; something was wrong. No, 11A's use of powers did nothing, the little monster failed, but she was still smiling. What would a child even try to do with her powers? Shaking her head, the doctor wanted to free herself of these thoughts, the mutant was likely just being delusional.

Doctor Eira glanced at her superior, now there was a man in control. He's started using activating 11A's collar personally while taunting her. Exact words weren't important, the key was that the captive knew that it was her fault. If only she hadn't been born a disgusting mutant. If she gave in, acted respectfully to her natural betters.

Watching the older doctor at work did things to Doctor Eira she wouldn't soon admit to anyone. She was a professional after all. But witnessing him break their pet soon to be weapon, that was just ho-

The door ruptured apart, exploding outwards as none other than the caped crusader leaped through the entryway. Being closest to the door Doctor Eira was knocked down by the blast, quickly being joined by her superior as he was punched down by the dark knight. As the guards rushed at Batman, cattle prods to earn their paychecks, he threw a Batarang at 11A's collar disabling it.

While their guards thought Batman the doctors on the floor gather their bearings, as they both look up their blood runs cold. Staring straight at them, through them, was their monster. Finally, Doctor Eira understood that terrible smile. The mutant had succeeded; she had done what any child who wanted to be saved would have done.

She called for her hero.

It didn't make sense, Batman had only just started crime fighting when 11A was taken and they sure as hell never mentioned him in the facility. How had she known to call him? How did 11A even know who he was? But that smile proved she knew, it showed that 11A had been biding her time, it proved that everything had gone according to plan.

Ace could never remember being as happy as she realized Batman broke the door down. The exact moment it happened she was being electrocuted so could be forgiven for not noticing his entrance, but the moment her collar was forcefully deactivated she never felt more alive. When her torturers met her eyes, it was pure elation to see the fear on their faces. If the smile on her face got any bigger it would start hurting, it kind of did already, straining hardly used muscles to their limit.

Glancing quickly behind her personal architects of suffering to her savior Ace saw she had about a short amount of time before Batman overpowered the guards.

Perfect.

What Ace was about to do was only possible because she knew the minds of her captures so well. Literally, she had studied them, looking from the outside using the bare minimum of her power so as not to activate the collar. It took years, patients and willpower but luckily she had all 3. Never being able to act out her every fantasy was finally worth it; Ace knew their minds so well that she could run go through them like wrecking ball.

O but she didn't break their minds through force. They deserved so much worse, they made her endure for years, they deserved to suffer for years. It was only fair. Ace had thought long and hard about their punishment before settling on this. She gathered up every torturess memory of the past 5 years, every cataloged gallery of pain in her mental fortress compressing them all into neat packages. Once they were all gathered Ace made her physicians live through every single moment. All the shocks, all the beatings, all sleep deprivation.

All in 5 seconds.

By compressing years into seconds, each event was magnified. The intensity of every shock exemplified, and all of it would be felt in agony now but remembered and digested for years to come. The full pain would radiate through their lives in every waking moment. Ah, but she wasn't done yet; Ace promised them a minute. So, again and again, she forced them to live through her compressed hell. By the end of the minute, they were a wreck, and she was exhausted.

Ace's arms were like lead, her eyelids feel heavy, and she had a headache like a marching band was going through her brain. Totally worth it. Starting a little she looked up as Batman picked up a cradled her, Ace was rather small for her again thus was easy to carry. After all this time she finally felt something she hadn't felt in this world before. Ace felt safe.

Her eyes slowly closed as sleep rushed to claim her. Before the soft darkness took her, she sent a simple short message to her hero. Filled with contentment, joy, and sincerity, it spoke quietly through his mind. As if the metal communication was whispered in his ear, which Ace may have done if she had the energy.

 **Thank you**

* * *

Batman carried the child out of the facility, retrieving his probe as he went. Later the police would get an anonymous tip with the relevant filtered information on the unlisted government facility and their code of conduct. The guards would be sent to various prisons while the Doctors ended up in Arkham, barely able to go a night without screaming, asking for the shocks to stop.

The dark knight would spend his time going through the pilfered information while Alfred tended to his new guest. She couldn't be taken to a hospital. If any information from Sector 12 was shared with other government agencies, there might be people looking for her. Alfred was well practiced in medical care by now, ever since Bruce started fighting crime the old butler had brushed up and expanded his medical repertoire. Not to mention the impressive array of medical equipment now housed in the cave, the child was good hands.

Currently, Batman was considering how best to deal with the abused 7-year-old. Her public records had been expunged, there was no telling what mental damage had been done over 5 years, and continued use of electric shocks had caused damage that Alfred was currently finding the full extent of. Rubbing his eyes, he reflected on whether or not to call some members of the league.

Batman wasn't exactly a people person, while he could try to connect with the orphaned child, contacting Diana or J'onn was a good backup plan. The former had experience caring for the young girls of Themyscira whilst the latter was a telepath like his guest. Yet again he was glad that the league was founded a year ago, it would be much harder to plan ahead if he didn't personally know the other heroes.

Still, first things first, he'll have to wait and see what his new charge wants when she wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5: Damage

**Chapter 5**

Quiet surprise flooded Ace's body as it dawned on her, she wasn't being electrocuted. She tensed a moment, expecting it to happen any moment now, just for the feeling to never come. When you wake up the same way every day for 5 years, it can really bewilder you when you finally get a good night's sleep and wake up naturally. So much so that Ace decided to just lay there for a while. Letting wakefulness slowly spread through her limbs.

Finally opening her eyes, Ace looked up to see a balding older gentleman looking over a clipboard. Where did she know him from? Browsing quickly through her mental gallery Ace came across a mental image she once saw when browsing through Batman's mind. Alfred, not much information other than the name and she didn't want to read his mind; that would probably be rude. She was brought out of her musings when the butler realised his patient was awake.

"Young miss, it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" Shining a light in her eyes as his British accented voice floated through Ace's ears. Authoritative, stern, yet kind would be how to describe his tone. Like he was used to unruly patients and willful children.

"Well rested. Where are we?" Ace spoke clearly, seeing no reason to be impolite to him. After all, Batman was a good judge of character, the last thing she remembered was him carrying her away from hell.

Alfred smiled, taking the light away from her eyes, and putting on a dramatic show of throwing his arms out answered her question. "You are in the Batcave." Ace couldn't help but chuckle, which given the British man's grin was his plan; Alfred wanted to help her not just physically but mentally as well. All children should get to laugh. "Now miss…?"

"Ace."

"What a lovely name miss Ace. You may call me agent A." Ace genuinely giggled, GIGGLED, this time. After all the years of pain and torment, the dramatics from this kind old man was catching her completely off guard. "Anyway miss Ace, I've given you a mild painkiller so be careful trying to move around. Your body may not go where you want it to." That explained why she was only feeling a dull thrum of pain. Frankly after all that she was put through ….yesterday? Maybe? Ace would expect to feel greater pain for days. Sitting up she saw how the physician's eyes drifted over her shoulder, turning her head the little girl saw why; the caped crusader glided towards them.

Batman was still in his uniform, even outside of it he would still be Batman to Ace. Bruce Wayne was just a cover for him in her opinion. The mask of a life that could have been, a tool for a life that is. The 7-year-old swung her legs over the side of the bed, so she could watch him without craning her neck, as the dark knight came to a stop a couple of meters away.

"Ah, master Br- Batam, our little guest Ace should be alright up and about for now. I have a few concerns, but we'll address them later." Alfred didn't miss that Ace's eyes hadn't left Bruce since he arrived. He saw it wasn't fear in her pupils but respect, maybe even reverence; to this little girl, Batman was her hero. Unable to repress the smile that grew on his face, Alfred couldn't help but be happy thinking of master Bruce being someone's hero and not their nightmare. Don't get him wrong, Batman was a hero, but it was never the part that his charge focused on. The dark knight was a symbol against villains that just happened to inspire heroes, master Bruce seeing a bit of that hero worship might help him out of that typically dower attitude of his.

Meanwhile, Ace didn't miss Alfred's little verbal slip up. Time to nip this in the bud. "You can call him Bruce if you'd like. I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Both men in the room started at that. Alfred, jumping out of his musings to stare at the knowledgeable child in surprise. The caped crusader on the other hand simply narrowed his eyes slightly. Capitalising on the sudden silence, Batman was the first to speak after the little girl's statement.

"And how exactly do you know that Ace?" His tone was commanding, and just a little bit cold, but she didn't take offence. Batman didn't know her yet.

Time to change that. Offering her hand out, Ace didn't break eye contact as she spoke in her usual neutral tone. "I know it from you, not from reading your mind. Here let me show you."

Ace was somewhat worried that Batman wouldn't trust her enough to take her hand and enter her mind. As he eyed her hand, she reflected that there were few reasons to trust or distrust her at this point. Despite that, the dark knight took her hand.

After all, Batman was a great judge of character.

"I'll lead you in, but I won't hold your mind tightly. You can pull out whenever you want." Ace reassured her hero. He needn't be worried; training with monks had taught him how to effectively defend his mind and deflect attacks from telepaths.

They appeared in Ace's wonderland. With the castles of emotion holding galleries of memories, all modelled after the warped reality she made the day she died. Hiding nothing, she showed Batman everything: CADMUS, Vegas, the swing. No secret untold, no story unseen.

By the time they left her mind, he understood who she was. He understood that he was the only person Ace trusted in this entire reality. Also, he regretted not saving her 5 years ago. Batman had received her message but failed to find her. Because of that, she went through unimaginable torture that he knew he'd blame himself for till the day he died. All the caped crusader could do now was make sure she had the best chances here on out.

As they came back from reality, Batman was surprised how much time had passed. Seeing movement Alfred surmised that they were done with their little walk of the minds. "Ah Ace, Master Bruce, I see your back. You've been standing there for a few hours now. I was starting to worry you'd miss your dinner for reasons other than usual. If everything is in order, perhaps we should all retire upstairs and out of this cave. I'll prepare us a nice meal."

"Yes Alfred, we can talk about your situation tomorrow Ace." Ace understood the dismissal. She had given Batman a lot to unpack.

"Quite right master Bruce. Ace is there anything particular you would like to eat?"

Ace offered the caring gentlemen a smile as she answered. "I don't tend to eat much. Over the past few years, I've only really had paste, so I don't really know much about food."

Alred put his hand on her shoulder and gave an understanding look. "All the more reason for me to make you something truly delicious. Please follow me to the dining room, master Bruce will join us shortly after shedding his… night attire." He understood from his medical exams that she was underfed. Not full malnourished but certainly not fed as well as a 7-year-old should be. The butler would have to give Ace a smaller portion than he would have liked so as not to upset her stomach. Gradually he would work her up to full meals, Alfred knew he would definitely help her through this ordeal.

Nodding Ace followed him up the stairs, looking forward to her first decent meal in years.

* * *

The dining room was beautiful. In fact, every part of the manor ace saw was amazing, but since she had only been in the dining room for an extended period Ace could really drink in the enchanting space. The walls of the room all had a meter of brickwork from the ground up, onwards from there the rest of the wall was polished wood. They were decorated with various portraits and lit with lamps on individual pedestals spaced out around the room. One of the walls housed a stone brick fireplace, both heating the room and upping the posh level of the room by a million. At the centre of the place was a long rectangular mahogany table with finely crafted chairs spaced around it. Above hangs a chandelier to further boast the Wayne family wealth.

Alfred had sat Ace down at the head of the table before leaving to prepare the meal. Admiring the various portraits Ace couldn't help but think that in this room was worth more than many people's salaries.

Soon, after Ace was done admiring a particularly well-painted portrait of a cat, Batman entered the room. He was wearing his civilian attire, a bespoke tux with the top few buttons undone. A perfect outfit for his playboy disguise. Offering her a reassuring grin he took the seat on her right rather than at the other end of the table.

A small smile spread over Ace's lips, glad that he didn't feel the need to distance himself from her.

Neither of them was the best conversationalists, but both were happy with the productive dialogue they slipped into. One would ask a question about anything: the mansion, her likes/dislikes, his gadgets, etc. The other would then reply in a concise, respectful manner.

Deciding it was best that Ace be knowledgeable of current events, he had her create a telepathic link so he could pass on information about the world he thought critical.

Currently, it's 2004. The justice league was founded last year by the 'original' 7 members: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan and Aquaman. This year Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman joined the league bringing their total up to 10, although the League was not public knowledge. Ace could only guess that the watchtower had yet to be made; the League currently operated on some earthbound location that Batman wasn't volunteering the information for. She didn't really care so chose not to pursue it.

As their mind session came to an end, an enchanting aroma filled the air. Ace's mouth watered in anticipation of the exquisite meal Alfred carried in.

The butler laid down a bowl of soup in front of her with a side of tiny fish and small slices of a mat black bread. He explained that the soup was a butternut squash, coconut fusion with a side of crispy whitebait and squid ink bread for dipping. Lastly, he placed down a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Mesmerised, Ace couldn't help but stare at the astounding presentation of the food for a moment. Drinking in the smell and cataloguing each detail in the vaults of her mind. Ace was pretty sure she hadn't even seen most of these ingredients let alone ever had a meal that was as well thought out and cared for as this one. Only ever really having what she could to get by made this look not just amazing but divine.

Both men in the room were thoroughly pleased by her reaction, quickly reading the look of pure wonder of her face. Alfred took particular pride in his work, especially now he had someone who actually appreciated eating, rather than his usual charge who only ate as a necessity. No doubt Bruce loved all his dishes, but it was nice to have someone who actually loved food.

"Well dig in then, don't want it getting cold now do we miss Ace?" Alfred couldn't help his teasing tone, not that Ace minded. He was right, after all, she really should 'dig in.' While she reached for the first of her tiny fish the butler went to get master Bruce's meal. Something more meat-heavy, Ace's portion was smaller than he'd like to make for her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her too early.

After swirling the crispy whitebait in the creamy hot soup, Ace raised it to her mouth for a bite. Nothing. Ever. Tasted. SO. GOOD. It was an explosion of flavour in her mouth, a calamitous upheaval of what she thought food could feel like. Previously her best meal was some stolen fast food after she had left CADMUS in her previous life. To say that this meal was on the same flavour continent as that would have been insulting.

Unable to stop herself Ace grabbed another whitebait, and another, and another. Switching to try the squid ink bread, she was pleasantly surprised again at the different but no less high-quality texture and taste the dish took on. For once in her life Ace acted like the child she was, foregoing table manners (not that Batman really minded) going to town on the dish in front of her. Exhausting all of her dipping sides, she procured a spoon from the table and gobbled down the remaining soup. The little girl did manage to stop short of licking the plate when she was done.

Recentering herself and looking at the amused expressions on her hosts faces Ace's cheeks dusted pink in realisation of how she just acted. Eyes drifting down to the table she muttered a small thankyou as Alfred cleared the table.

With a full belly Ace only now realised how tired she was. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she blinked a few times trying to wake herself up.

This didn't go unnoticed by the world's greatest detective. "You're still healing Ace, you need to get plenty of rest." Batman's tone was authoritative but laced with small amounts of concern. "Alfred will show you to your new room if you need anything don't hesitate to call either of us."

"Yes, come along miss Ace, I've made up one of the guest rooms lit fireplace and all."

Nodding, Ace stood up to follow the butler as Batman stalked back to his cave. As Alfred led her through the mansion, she started to create a literal mental map in her mind castle. Archiving each turn, the length of each hallway and any items or portraits. Reaching a set of mahogany double doors, Alred opened them and stood to one side, allowing her to step through first.

Like promised there was a lit stone brick fireplace, much like the dining room. Above the fireplace lied a portrait depicting some long dead victorian looking girl and her rottweiler. With the fireplace on her right, windows lined the wall in front of her each with a set of velvet curtains attached. On her left was queen sized bed with crimson sheets matching the curtains, the pillows were pure white and likely softer than Ace could possibly imagine. Something to find out soon she thought. Lastly lining the wall with the door were bookcases with everything from Atlas's to fairy tales.

"I've taken the liberty of setting you out some nightclothes miss Ace, they should fit well enough until we go shopping. Also on the table, there is fresh water if you feel parched in the night. I'll be around to wake you in the morning but if you require anything else feel free to either shout or ring the bell on the wall there and I'll be up promptly."

"Thank you..." Ace then cocked her head to one side, confusion briefly clouding her face. "Would you rather I call you Alfred of Agent A?" That elicited a chuckle from the elderly gentlemen.

"Alfred will be fine miss Ace. Do have a good rest." With that, he closed the door leaving Ace to her own devices.

While the books in the room definitely held her curiosity, especially if there were any cookbooks on the shelves, sleep was calling her. Changing quickly she burrowed into the warm, comforting covers. Resting her head on the cloud like pillows she slowly drifted off. This was definitely more comfortable than the beds in her imagination.

Little did she know it would not be a restful sleep as storm clouds gathered in the Gotham sky…

* * *

Alfred found master Bruce exactly where he thought he would be, doing exactly what he thought he would be doing. The butler's charge was on the Batcomputer looking over reports from sector 12 about Ace. Realising Alfred had arrived Bruce asked for a break down of Ace's condition.

The butler grew noticeably sombre as he broke down the damage.

First and least of damage was the scaring, Ace had several electrical burns. Some were small, likely from the cattle prods and littered her torso and arms. These were less likely to scar, as the rod rarely hit the same spot twice. Unlike the most noticeable burn, where the electric collar used to be. Running all around her neck was a deep second-degree burn. It would've probably been excruciating if Ace's passive mental pain management and Alfred's painkillers weren't in effect. Over the years Ace had made it so that pain was filtered in her mind, not removing it; that was impossible for her but definitely lessening it. The collar burn was already a scar, years old, and no amount of Alfred's burn cream would help at this point.

A more serious side effect of Ace's time in Sector 12's care was the damage to her heart. Repeated electrical shocks over time have caused Ace to develop a form of atrial fibrillation. This leads to an irregular heartbeat and if the heart was stressed may cause further problems. Her heart also wasn't as strong as it should be, likely due to her treatment and being underfed. The moment Alfred diagnosed this he put orders through their usual discrete means for the appropriate heart medications. It is possible if Ace takes medication regularly then she may be able to grow out of it.

When Alfred broached the idea of the heart transplant with master Bruce who shot it down. Apparently, according to the notes he pilfered from Sector 12, Ace at one point needed a blood transfusion due to a particularly excessive beating. When the foreign blood was introduced to her system, her powers attacked it purging it from her system. It would seem her powers are very much attached to her body and no one else's; they violently reject other peoples DNA. With no guarantee that they wouldn't attack a transplant organ the same way, that option was definitely off the table for now.

Last of the damage was not physical or quantified. Mentally Alfred had no way to know how much damage was done. Not saying Ace was now crazy, on the contrary, the girl seemed like a very polite young lady. But the possible fallout of her treatment the past 5 years may not be evident until they've had time to fester. The mind is a strange place, even with her mental fortress, Ace may be unable to stop the damage or actually see it coming.

Concluding his medical report, Alfred waited for master Bruce to digest the new information. Something he had to do quite a lot lately. After a few moments, Bruce started telling Alfred about Ace's past as well as her current mental state. He would not inform most people of this; it would be a betrayal of Ace's trust, but as the person helping him take care of her Alfred needed to know.

Surprisingly he took Ace being the second incarnation of a little girl trained to kill the justice league rather well. Stating that, 'nothing involving your caped friends is done in half measures, is it master Bruce?'

They then got into discussing what to do with the girl. Although Ace had technically lived for around 20 years at this point, it did not mean she was that mature. Not to say she's not mature at all, and definitely not saying she's dumb. But, nearly 15 years of her collected lives were spent as a science experiment. She had no formal education, little to no experience in the wider world and even less experience socialising with others.

If she had been talking to anyone other than Batman earlier her short responses and tone may come off as rude even if she didn't mean to. They had just started to plan Ace's future care when they were interrupted...

First came rumbling thunder from one of Gotham's summer storms.

Next was an ear piercing scream, followed quickly by the sound of windows shattering.

Bruce, still in his civilian clothes, grabbed his utility belt running off up the stairs. Taking the stair 3 at a time, he rushed towards the guest room housing Ace with Alfred right behind him.

* * *

Flinging himself through the door Bruce's eyes darted around the room looking for an intruder. After a couple of seconds, he deduced there was none and started to survey the damage in the room.

All the windows were broken, they glass shattered outwards into the lawn below. Books were scattered around the floor where they fell, both the bed and portrait were askew from some kind of impact. The bed's covers were in shambles and from where their occupant had torn them off in a hurry.

Ace was not found in the bed, nor by the embers in the fireplace. She was in the corner of the room, next to the bookcases, curled up in a ball whimpering.

Approaching her slowly, he was about to ask what happened when a streak of lightning lit up the nights sky. The moment the thunder hit Ace tensed, releasing a telekinetic shockwave. Batman was flung back into the air while the rest of the room was thrown into further disarray.

Twisting in the air to land on his feet Batman knew what he had to do. Quickly he moved to the little girl before the storm decided to throw out more lightning.

Ace sat the corner trying to make herself smaller and smaller. Her eyes the locked shut, she had no idea how to deal with this. When she awoke at the sound of thunder, a terror flooded her senses she had never felt before. It was like a dragon had flown over her mental walls and was burning her keep.

She knew it was illogical. She knew there was no shock coming, after all, it was miles away.

She knew all of this, but it didn't help. Collapsing in on herself Ace hid in the corner. Tears streamed down her face from scrunched shut eyes as she shook and shuddered. How did she make it stop? How do you slay a dragon you're defenceless against?

How you slay any dragon. With a hero.

Startled as a hand touched her arm, Ace opened her eyes and saw her saviour. Staring into his eyes calmed her, if only slightly. Raising his other hand, Batman showed her a pair of earplugs silently asking permission. After receiving a barely noticeable, he put the earplugs in her ears. The moment they were secure Ace launched out of her curled position, wrapping both arms around her hero she once again locked her eyes shut and held on for dear life.

Batman sat with her. He didn't do anything else, he was just there for her.

It was enough.

…

It was all she needed.

* * *

After he was sure Ace was asleep in his arms, Batman carried her back to the cave. Alfred retrieved a pillow and some covers, creating a comfy place to sleep where she initially woke up. Laying her down, Bruce then motioned to Alfred to follow him out of the cave; they needed to plan for Ace's future care.

If they were lucky, this would be the only metal damage Ace sustained.

Then again, when were superheroes lucky?


	6. Chapter 6: Best-laid plans

Chapter 6

It was 3 weeks before a new irrational mental fear made Ace realise that she couldn't have the home Batman was offering her. Just thinking about it caused seething self-hatred bubble up inside of Ace's chest. Why did she have to be so weak?

Hopefully, Batman would understand, it's not that Ace didn't want to stay. If she could, she would!

If only she could…

Even if her hero couldn't help her when she left, the help and memories from the past few weeks were invaluable to her.

* * *

 _3 weeks ago_

The morning after the storm, Ace really didn't want to get out of bed. Not because she wanted more sleep, but out of pure embarrassment. It was a rather new feeling for her. Waking up in the Batcave and not the unbelievably comfy bed she initially fell asleep in last night led her to wonder why she was down here. Remembering the storm, the irrational panic attack and all related events just cemented the idea of living under these sheets for the rest of her life.

After letting Ace into his house, feeding and clothing her, she had broken one of Batman's rooms. Not to mention she probably accidentally attacked the Dark Knight. Ace was a bit hazy around that point; She definitely recalled letting out telekinetic waves every time lightning struck. One of those probably hit him right?

Did Batman think she was ungrateful now? Probably not. He was Batman after all, no doubt he wouldn't hold grudges for just losing control when afraid. Sadly at this precise moment, logic was not her council; instead, she listened to baseless fear which preached that Batman now hated her.

And so Ace now lived beneath her bed covers. She could probably levitate food here, maybe a book or two. Life could be good for her here.

It was alas not to be. Alfred, with practised ease, tore Ace from her new kingdom… By literally tearing the quilt away from her.

Stunned by the loss of her warm home, she was speechless as Alfred looked down at her with a deadpan expression. "If you are quite done sleeping miss Ace, breakfast will be served in the dining room shortly." With that, the butler turned around and made his way up the stairs.

Ace briefly wondered if all Brits had the natural ability to tear children from their cosy cocoons, or if Alfred was trained in the art. Maybe it was a butler thing? Or was it just experience?

Bringing her mind back to her current situation, Ace had an important decision to make. Did she:

A) Telekinetically grab her quilt from the floor and rebuild her lost kingdom of warmth and security. Avoiding the possibly (but probably not) angry Batman completely.

Or

B) Go upstairs, face the probably not angry Batman, then eat another one of Alfred's delicious meals. After which the men of the house likely would have plans on what to do.

…

It should be noted how good Alfred's food is to break Ace out of her inaction and start up the stairs. Her small kingdom probably would have gotten boring anyway. Making her way to the dining room, Ace walked the exact path she memorised yesterday. Reaching the dining room, she saw Batman in the same seat as before, and the table set for her to sit next to him.

Taking her seat, Ace glued her eyes to the table. Even her cheeks flushed a bit. This was so embarrassing, who talked first? Did she talk first? Probably, she did break quite a few windows after all.

"I'm sorry." Good start, time to keep it going. "About the window… windows. And the books, and probably the room too, I'm just really so-"

"Ace." At Batman's calm interruption, Ace flicked her eyes up to him. There she saw a reassuring smile. "I won't hold you losing control against you. You were afraid and not thinking clearly. As for the room, there was no major damage, just a few bits of furniture that need to be reorganised. And the windows, this is Gotham Ace, they're not the first or the last windows I've had to had replaced."

Sinking back into her chair, Ace let relief flood her. He wasn't angry with her! Or disappointed. Thank goodness, Ace didn't know what she would do without Batman's approval. He was kind of her compass at this point.

"That said Ace. I believe we do need to talk about what happened last night." Relaxing was overrated anyway, sitting up straight again she gave Batman her full attention. "Ace I believe you have a form of Electrophobia. You don't seem afraid of appliances like the Batcomputer or the lamps, so we can assume you're only afraid of electricity in weaponized forms or uncontrolled forms like lightning."

Ace's eyes returned to studying the intricacies of the mahogany table. Shame. It wasn't something Ace felt often, but she definitely felt it now. If she were stronger, then this wouldn't affect her. If she were smarter, she would have left that damn house 5 years ago before those agents even arrived. It was so dumb, she was so dumb.

A hand gripped hers, pulling her out of a self-deprecating spiral. Looking up at the hand's owner, it was Batman again. He always knew how to save her. "Listen Ace. This wasn't your fault, you are strong to have made it this far. You may have fallen now, but Ace do you know why we fall?" She shook her head. "We fall so we can learn to get back up."

He let that sink in for Ace. They both heard Alfred wheeling in the food tray, knowing the conversation was taking a pause Batman let go of Ace's hand. "After breakfast Ace, Alfred will show you to the baths. He'll also prepare some burn medication for you to apply in the bath." Ace nodded her head, she didn't actually need to bath to get clean, but she supposed that the chance to enjoy a good bath for the first time in her life would be a good idea. "After that, meet me at the Batcomputer, I want to get a civilian identity worked out by the end of today."

Nodding again, Ace broke eye contact to look at the food being served in front of her. Was Alfred an outstanding cook, or was she just easily impressed? Not really caring, which was true, Ace got only got hungrier as Alfred explained what she was seeing.

"This morning I have a full English breakfast for the both of you." Alfred started to explain. "For meat, we have 3 rashes of pan-fried bacon with 2 grilled pork sausages. On the side, we have two slices of lightly toasted whole-grain bread, next to a lightly peppered sunny side up egg with baked beans on the side. Please enjoy it." As the butler finished explaining the dish, he placed another glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for Ace before leaving to do whatever Butlers did. Butle?

Wasting no time Ace dug in. Somewhere in the back of her head, she made a mental note to work on her table manners; she was in her own world while eating. Combining each individual flavour into new vivid creations that melted in her mouth. Even closing her eyes to better focus and savour the taste. Sometimes she'd pause before taking a bite, just to enjoy the aroma of the freshly cooked masterpiece.

Could she really be blamed? This was her second cooked meal in 5 years! Before, it was just vaguely nutritional food paste twice a day. Ace then made a decision, she was going to learn to cook. Having never had a hobby before, she was really looking forward to it. It would be so much fun! Fun… Ace had never really thought about what she'd do for fun in this world. Sure she imagined what she would do to her torturers, that was fun, but never what to do when out in the world at large.

Finishing off the last few morsels of food, Ace gave Batman a courteous nod, before standing to follow Alfred who had appeared in the doorway. While he guided her through more of the mansion, Ace expanded her mental map of the building. Going through the grand hall and up the stairs, they eventually arrived at a large marble bathroom. Inside was a steaming greek style bath with bubbles. Evidently, this is what Alfred had been doing while Ace had been eating. Along the side of the room, there were various mirrors, which for some reason weren't steaming up much despite the heat.

Informing Ace that he had added special burn ointment to the bath, and had set towels with a spare set of clothes on the side, Alfred took his leave. As he closed the doors behind him, the butler told her to enjoy her bath and come down when she was ready.

Ace immediately stripped down, ready to jump in while the water was hot but paused when the mirrors caught her eye. It then occurred to her that she hadn't looked at her reflection since getting to this world.

Gingerly stepping towards the mirror, she prepared herself to survey the damage…

Well, that hair had to go. Ace knew that her hair wasn't going to be the neat cut she prefered, but this was just a mess. It was all different lengths, set in no particular style at all. Tufts stuck up in random places. Sure her 'carers' the past few years never gave her a clean-cut, but this just looked terrible.

Moving on from her hair, she was pleased to see that her face had no noticeable scars or damage. Trailing further down she locked eye with…. It. The place her collar used to sit. Tracing it lightly with her fingers, she winced slightly from the pain. An angry burn around her neck like a noose.

Skin grafts were an option she supposed. Not really being knowledgeable in the field, Ace didn't know when they could be applied, but this was probably an acceptable situation. Did she really want the scar gone though?

Ace… didn't... think she did.

It was evidence of part of her life. Something to remind her of her mistakes; Ace could never let it happen again. That said, only she needed to know it was there. It was her reminder after all, no one else needed to know, a choker could probably hide it well enough.

The idea of wearing something around her neck again also felt good.

…

Where did that come from?

Ace tried to pin down where in her mind, those thoughts originated from, to no avail. People had used that collar to control her, so maybe wearing her own collar would help her control herself. It was a crutch. Something familiar yet terrible that she could change into something new and supportive. Hating the idea of being dependent on something so stupid, but not being able to reason enough against it, Ace decided to get a choker when they eventually went shopping.

Scanning her eyes further down to the rest of her body, she could see her ribs sticking out. Ace had no doubt she was too skinny but, judging by the meals Alfred was making, that wouldn't last long.

Other than that a few more burns were littering her body, seeming already fading, Ace didn't pay them much mind. Breaking herself away from the mirror, she sank into the steaming bath. Already she could feel the burn ointment doing its job and serenity flood her body. Closing her eyes, Ace let her mind drift as she soaked.

Line Break

A little over half an hour later, Ace sat next to Batman at the batcomputer as they talked through her new identity. She had only stopped briefly to have Alfred bandage her neck, before coming straight here from her bath.

Ace and her hero agreed on many ideas but not all. She had shot down the idea of being his ward. If Ace was ever discovered, she didn't want Batmans to be outed as well. Attempting to convince her otherwise didn't work, so Batman eventually agreed to create her a more separate Identity.

He asked her whether she wanted her old name. That threw her for a loop for a second. Ace was her name, for almost as long as she could remember, whoever she was before was long dead in both worlds. Instead, they decided on a new name and identity.

Alice Asher. The only daughter of two relatively wealthy business associates of Wayne industries, both lost at sea. Currently in professional care but with known connections to Bruce Wayne for those able who would dig for it. Anybody who searched for her not knowing her past would presume there was no press release to save the child the stress after losing her parents. People looking for her that knew her history, would assume the Bat used his connection in Gotham to pull a favour from Bruce Wayne. It was a compromise, but one they were both happy with.

By the time Batman had set up Ace's new bank details, allocated funds and set up a phone contract, it was well into the evening. It was a simple black flip phone, probably bulletproof knowing the dark knight. He did love his gadgets. It only had Alfred and Batman's numbers programmed in, but that was enough.

Before retiring for the night, they both discussed the plans for tomorrow. Ace even managed to get a chuckle out of Batman when the first thing she stated was 'I NEED a haircut'. It was decided that the next day would be for a haircut and shopping.

A new room was allocated to her, almost identical to the old one. The only discernible difference was the portrait. Now it was of some famous medieval battle, pikes and all. Melting into the covers, Ace drifted off, thankful that the forecast was clear this evening. No storms, no problem.

Line Break

Shopping was a strange experience. After Ace got her hair cut to her usual style, Alfred took her to a shopping mall. Batman had chosen to stay behind and sleep, stating that he would garner too much attention as Gothams wealthiest bachelor.

Actually using money was new. Sure during the royal flush gang Vegas debut, Ace was around a lot of stolen money but using it to buy things... Back in her first life, the little psychic would just take what she needed after parting ways with the clown. And it really was just what she needed. Poshing herself up had never been a particular interest of Ace's; who would she dress up for?

This lead to an unsurprising, completely obvious, never in doubt conclusion. Ace had no idea what she was doing.

Comparing 15 different small variations of the same dress, seemingly each the same colour as well despite what the chirping shop assistant insisted, what was she meant to do?

It had all started so well! Arriving before the lunch rush, Alfred guided her to an upscale smart casual store. The kind of place you'd expect rich kids to buy their social clothes, imagine regular clothes, but made out of materials you can feel the quality of.

First things first Ace bought a comfortable black choker to cover her scar. It was a thick line of linen encircling her neck, secured by a metal clip at the back. It was soft enough that Ace could forget she was wearing it but rigid enough not to shift and reveal her scar.

The only way people were going to see her past is if she trusted them enough to show them.

Other than that, Ace went straight for the leotards. Even years on, she just didn't feel right not wearing them. Upon Alfred's insistence, she also bought a few pairs of identical dark trousers, apparently showing all of her legs wasn't appropriate. No one told her that in her last life. Finishing the look jet black hoodie with two vertical white stripes on the left side and a pair of black fabric gloves.

Being as small as she was, Ace didn't really keep in warmth very well, the gloves were going to be lifesavers. Her new Hoodie even had pockets to keep them in if she ever got too warm! Unlikely but as Batman always demonstrated, it's good to plan for everything.

Alfred had insisted on buying multiple of each piece of clothing, even though it wasn't required; Ace could use her powers to clean clothes, so never needed spares while her current ones were in the wash. Ideally, the Butler wanted her to have several different outfits, alas after it became clear that Ace wouldn't budge from her chosen wardrobe, he settled for buying multiple sets. Making the argument that if one were damaged, she would have spares.

After that… shopping 'experience' and a rather unremarkable trip to a shoe store to buy some black boots (nothing else was acceptable), they finally arrived at this hell. Given Ace's cover identity, she was bound to eventually attend one of the upper class' gatherings. In the eventuality that the little girl would have to make this venture out of her comfort zone, a particular dress code had to be adhered to.

Emphasis on the dress.

The last time Ace wore a dress, in either life, was before she was taken in by sector 12. It wasn't that she was particularly hated the garments, it's just they were from an innocent part of her life. The only innocent part of her life.

Standing in the custom dress shop, Ace was bombarded by questions as she was measured. More regal or cute? Onyx grey of smoky quartz? Ribbons or tassels? Each and every question was answered dutifully... By Alfred.

The butler had unnatural knowledge on the subject. Discussing and debating the dress shop worker on the smallest details that Ace couldn't even try to decipher. In other words, it was useless her being here. Something Alfred understood as he received the 'I'll be outside enjoying literally anything else' look. Sighing but ultimately being unsurprised, he returned to arguing for corset over free hanging (whatever that means) as Ace exited the store.

Alfred was damn useful. Imagine having to know all these stupid things about high society, no wonder Batman kept him around. That and his cooking, medical knowledge, wit… Ace couldn't help but have just a bit more respect for the gentlemen that no doubt made things 100 times easier.

Despite that, Ace couldn't help but wish that something less boring would happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And now she wished for world peace!

…

It was worth a try, wasn't it?

Looking in the direction of the woman's scream, Ace saw it was just a purse snatcher running towards her; the exit was rather close to the mall exit and security was basically asleep. It did make her think though, why weren't more criminals out and about in the daytime? Was it a superiority thing? Maybe if they start operating only in the day, they think the Bat loses.

Refocusing on the here and now Ace considered what to do. Standing aside and letting the mugger run past was certainly an option. It's not like she was a hero, not one would blame her for not intervening. Not to mention her previous criminal activities. Did Ace really have the right to stop the purse snatcher? She'd done worse…

But she was in Batman's care. Wouldn't it be rude for her not to try to emulate his actions? If Ace wanted to show appreciation to the knight, she couldn't allow a criminal to literally run straight past her.

Glancing nearby there was a specials board for a nearby restaurant. Decision made Ace picked up the board, using a bit of hidden telekinesis to help with the weight and SLAMMED it into the robber as he tried to pass her.

The impact sent him sprawling, the handbag falling from his grasp. Finally, security seemed to have caught up and subdued the stunned assailant. Putting the sign back where she found it, Ace moved to pick up the bag and hand it back to the distressed woman she presumed owned it.

Shock was evident in the working woman's face as she saw who stopped her thief. Great, she probably thought she was some kind of freak. No doubt thinking she looked like a strange child, already planning on how to disinfect the bag now that the freak touched it. Readying all manner of insults to throw at h-

"Thank you so much!" The woman was hugging her. Why was she hugging her? People didn't hug her. "I don't know what I would of done if I had lost all of this. You're my hero, you've saved me so much grief. Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

The woman, now holding Ace by the shoulders at arm's length, was looking her straight in the eyes. In those pale blue pools, Ace saw nothing but… sincerity.

…

What?

Ace's mind screeched to a halt. There wasn't somewhere in her castle for this; she wasn't a hero, she was never the hero. Freakiest, freak who disgusted people just by existing as a freak, that was her. So why was this honest woman being so…. So….?

Having no idea how to finish that thought, Ace just stood there frozen. Hoping beyond hope that some guardian angel would save her from this situation. Speak of the devil and Alfred shall appear.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am. Ace here just wanted to help someone in need, I'm sure she's grateful for your thanks, she can just be a bit shy sometimes." Making quick eye contact with the butler, she sent him a quick telepathic thankyou which he replied to with a wink. "Anyway, Ma'am I think security want to ask you a few questions." Alfred gestured to the gather Mall officers and the woman quickly made her way towards them as the young girl, and the butler made their way out.

Thank god that was over. Feeling something running down her face, Ace touched her cheek only to realise she was crying. Why was she crying?

Shutting down that line of questioning, for now, Ace focussed on anything else. She didn't know why she was so emotional, but it felt…. It felt good. Somewhere in her chest, maybe, it felt warm.

* * *

 _2 weeks ago_

"Just kill me already." Ace received amused glances from her carers, Alfred, in particular, seemed highly entertained; they were putting her through a particularly dreadful hell.

A party.

Boringly, tediously, fantastically dull… Need she go on? Gathering for some charity event this gaggle of the rich was apparently the perfect place to make her public debut. If Batman hadn't told her himself, she would have refused to even go. As it stood though Ace still had to exist here until Alfred was finally allowed to pull her out. It could be hours, hours of wearing this stupid dress and these damn lady stilts.

After her shopping trip a week ago, Ace was briefed on her current situation. Some adults would break information down for kids, feed them in little digestible bites over time to help them manage because they were too dumb to receive it all at once. Ace was not that sort of child, thankfully Batman wasn't that kind of adult. The day after she got back, every point was addressed.

First, her health. Outwardly her only physical scar was going to be her neck, Ace didn't mind, so besides regular burn treatments for the next couple months, nothing would be done. Internally the problem was her heart. Through his own means, Alfred had acquired a supplier of medicine she would need to take daily for at least the next few years. Maybe the rest of her life. Considering Ace wanted this body to last longer than her old one, it wasn't a hard price to pay. The medicine itself was just a single pill once a day, Alfred's first supply would be monthly, he would also give her a check-up each resupply. Touched by his concern, Ace didn't bother protesting.

On top of her physical damage was a little mystery from 'doctors' at sector 12. Unknown to Ace, they had given her two implants likely after she was shocked into unconsciousness at some point; Ace certainly didn't remember receiving them. According to Batman they released a low tier hypnotic wave or scrambling wave respectively. For what purpose the caped crusader was still trying to find out.

Next was her mental health. After a tour of her mindscape, both her guardians decided Ace would be mature enough not to need a 'formal' education anytime soon. It was agreed she would receive reading material and even the odd private tutor until she was old enough to attend Gotham Academy; at which point she'd receive a full scholarship to attend the prestigious Academy. This plan also had the side benefit of giving Ace more time to get used to people before shoving her into school. While she could certainly handle the public on occasion, school would be a constant marathon Ace wasn't prepared for.

Meanwhile, her psychoses, or at least the ones she currently knew about, were under control. Access to constant weather updates and noise-cancelling headphones kept her newfound fear of thunder and lightning. Electrophobia, Alfred called it; it wasn't just a fear of lightning but of tasers, cattle prods, shock collars, etc. Living her life repeatedly checking weather reports in the stormy Gotham made her feel pathetic but better to be practical than prideful.

With her mental and physical well being out of the way, the conversation shifted to the underlying reason behind Ace's current dreadful situation. Public image. If Batman's cover for her was going to work, she would need to make a debut, publically... At a party.

Announcing herself as the centre of attention certainly wouldn't be happening, but apparently, she just needed to be in the background. Big players like Gothams richest bachelor Bruce Wayne would take most the attention anyway. Her attendance just had to be noted, nothing more.

This didn't stop Alfred from drill her into the ground: How to walk in high heels, How to dance, how to eat, how to walk in high heels, How to be less insulting, how to move gracefully in a dress, and how TO WALK IN THESE BLOODY HEELS.

Ace was happy being tiny, it made her a smaller target. Standing on her toes for the entire evening, despite her superb sense of balance, was counterintuitive and uncomfortable. But APPARENTLY, boots weren't an 'in look' in Gotham high society. Being noticed while not being the centre of attention extended to not embarrassing herself, so Ace absorbed all of the butler's lessons like a sponge. An extremely annoyed sponge, but a functional sponge nonetheless.

Which led Ace to here, the Gotham music hall charity event for sailors lost at sea, in black heels and a dress! Not that the dress wasn't lovely, Alfred made the specifications for it himself. It was a Black strapped dress, knee-length with no sleeves, complete with a white bow around her waist. The dress sparkled in the light a bit, like glitter. It probably wasn't glitter, after all, it was what rich people wear, and glitter seemed so cheap… Rich glitter, that's what it was. Ace made a mental note never to learn what it actually was, the idea of all the fancy ladies in the room covering themselves in glitter just made this a bit more bearable.

Thankfully nothing had gone wrong so far. Ace arrived quietly after Batman, unnoticed by most. Proceed to dance when required, eat whenever she could (Rich people food almost made this whole thing enjoyable) and stick to the wall at all other times. No one seemed to really care who she was, her identity was rather new after all, who had the time to find out about everyone coming to these things?

The assembled masses were either trying to cosy up to Bruce Wayne or Don Falcone, depending on how reputable the smoocher was. Interesting to watch really, the wealthy playboy and dirty mafia boss in the same room with everyone else throwing in their lots. Ace supposed that was real power, being a focal point for others. A raging flame that others throw their smaller fires into in hopes that they don't go out. Yep, in this kind of atmosphere, who would even notice Ac-

"Hello there, Alice Asher, isn't it? Lois Lane Daily Planet, mind if I have a moment of your time?" Or maybe a purple reporter would walk straight up to Ace while she was mentally debating herself. Observing the purple-clad reporter, Ace couldn't deny her curiosity was peaked.

"And why would a famed reporter from Metropolis want to talk to a little girl? Rather than the people who actually matter in the room?" Ace drolled, hoping to pressure the reporter into revealing more about her intentions. Instead, Lois just smiled, as if she just confirmed something Ace didn't know about.

"I might need a quote from Brucie before the end of the night, but he won't say anything different later than he will now. Meanwhile, Falcone doesn't crack until at least the third reporter tries to get something from him. Something my poor friend Vicki over their still seems to have not learnt." Glancing over Ace did indeed see the Gotham famous reporter trying to get blood out of the Falcone stone.

"And what about the reason you're here instead of somewhere more important. Or is there really nothing more important going on in the world for the Daily Planet's top reporter?" That got a chuckle from Lois, or is she just trying to get Ace more open?

"To be honest, I'm being punished." At Ace's silence, the reporter continued. "Last week I was kidnapped by the metahuman Parasite as bait for Superman. Naturally, he was defeated, but my publisher seems to think I could have avoided the whole situation by being more careful. This job is to teach me to be more patient, I suppose." The young girl gave a nod of understanding. "So, you didn't answer my question, can I have a moment of your time? Nothing recorded, just for a casual talk between us girls."

The reporter was overplaying a bit, and she knew it, she knew that Ace knew it too. Lois was obviously trying to make Ace feel on a more level playing field so that she'd talk. Hmmph, definitely a world-class reporter; it was working. Maybe it was just her Pride, wanting to trade words with such a renowned wordsmith and try to win… whatever ended up being said. Or perhaps it was that unsaid advantage Ace had that made her want to accept. Ms Lane obviously thought she was a mature child, but wouldn't know she had quite a few years on understanding beyond what was apparent. This could be fun.

"Okay Ms Lane."

"O please, call me Lois. Can I call you, Alice?" Establishing ground rules, fair enough, but if they were going to play, Ace couldn't be the only one being questioned.

"That's fine, Lois if you answer my original question. Why would someone of your stature want to talk to a little girl like me?"

"Well, that's simple Alice." A smile spread through the reporter's faces as she leaned on the wall next to Ace. "The guest lists for these events are set weeks in advance. But I always check the night before attending if there are any 'extra' guests. It doesn't happen often, and when it does, they're usually high profile individuals who have decided to attend very publicly. Yet this time it was just you. Slipping quietly in as the personal guest of the esteemed bachelor of Gotham."

Ah, so that was it. Ace was the weird anomaly that the reporter had taken an interest in. Always a freak she supposed. "Fair enough, but there's not much of a story here. My situation recently changed and am attending this event to show Bruce I'm okay."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for your loss. Your parents were- I'm sorry I shouldn't bring it up, it's probably still rather fresh."

Ace gave a noncommittal shrug. "It's okay, we weren't close. I'm raised more by tutors and family friends than them."

"Family friends like Bruce Wayne? Will we see Gotham's wealthiest take on a ward soon?" Ace couldn't help but smile at that. After all, Robin would likely appear in the future. Basic knowledge was all she had on him but if she had to guess the boy wonder was probably going to be a ward of Batman. She didn't even know Robin's true identity, it wasn't really a point of interest last time around; they never even met.

"If he gets a ward, it won't be me. I'm content with my home life, although he has offered his support if I ever need it." Lois seemed to deflate at that. After all, this wasn't the big scoop she hoped for. Not a secret lovechild or future adopty. Still, never to be a sore loser, the reporter shifted into a more general conversation until she had an opportunity to talk to one of the big fish.

In the middle of a rather spirited conversation about who was the best hero, with Lois pushing forward Superman while Ace championed Batman (obviously), the women caught something in the corner of her eyes.

One of Don Falcone's men, Tommy something, just slipped something into a drink and was approaching the now disgruntled Vicki Vale. Catching the action only because of their respective years in high-risk situations, Ace and Lois only had a moment to react. Vicki had only recently started reporting and had yet to learn the ironclad rule of never accepting any drink you haven't constantly had your eye on. Thinking that no one would try something so publically, she freely accepted the glass.

Lois and Ace only had a moment to react, and Ace was faster. Or perhaps rasher. Knowing that she couldn't use her powers without being noticed, she instead closed the distance between her and Vicki and slapped the glass straight out of her hand. "HE POISONED IT!"

In hindsight, there were better ways to handle that. Ace could have just grabbed Vicki's arm, stopped her from drinking. Instead, she had just smashed a glass and shouted, gaining the attention of the entire room. Shocked faces surrounded her, except for a notable few (Lois looked more impressed than startled). So much for staying in the background, eh? Also in hindsight, it may not have been the best idea to take her eyes off of the Mobster she just foiled to look a Vicki to make sure she's okay.

Turning her head back towards the Ace felts pain radiate out from the blow on her right cheek. Vaguely aware she had just been punched, the child quickly thrust her hands out to break her fall as her legs abandoned her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BITCH!"

…

Ace may regret a few things in hindsight tonight but now was safe in the thought that she wouldn't be the only one. The frustrated gangster had just gone from possibly misunderstood guest to guilty-looking aggressor. At Least Ace would be safe in that knowledge once the room stopped spinning. Who knew grunts could hit so hard? Thankfully the indomitable Lois Lane was ready to step up to crucify the child punching villain.

"She was saving an innocent guest from you drugging her. We both saw you slip something into the drink you offered Vicki. In fact, I'm sure you have some left, care to share with the class? Or did you assault a minor because she spilt a drink and not because she ruined your little scheme?" After Lois' little speech, more and more of the faces around the room looked at the mobster like he was the scum of the earth.

The man himself was just jittering, eyes darting around, trying to figure his way out of this now he was caught flat-footed. "Th-that's not true, you and this little bitch are jus-"

"Thomas."

The effect was instant. The mobster, Thomas apparently, went white as a sheet and still as aboard. Turning slowly he locked eyes with the man who spoke, locking eyes with the Roman, Don Falcone. Falcone's advanced years had no adverse effect on his presence, in a city of crazy criminals he was a man with rules, morals even, by which he did business. Make no mistake, he would kill a man's family if said man wronged him, but only if it was justified in his eyes. Unsurprisingly, his few rules were probably the reason Black Mask had been so successful in taking over a large part of the Gotham underworld. As the criminal world went super-powered or crazy, Don Falcone was a classic Italian mobster who could almost be respected in comparison to the new generation of villains.

"Is this true, Thomas. I thought you were past such disgusting habits, was I wrong?"

"N-no Boss I-"

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you Thomas?" The Don pressed on. "I would hate to find you lying to my face. I would think you respect me more than that."

"I do. I d-do Don, I'd never, I was only trying- she just kept bothering you I-"

"Give me what's in your pocket, Thomas," Falcone commanded the stuttering underling. Slowly he obeyed, handing his superior the clear packet of Rohypnol. Briefly glancing at the bag, the mob boss shook his head, pocketing the drugs. "We will talk about this later Thomas, go to the car." Silently the would-be mastermind of the evening didn't even try to meet anyone's eyes as he skulked out of the room. Carmine Falcone moved his attention to the almost victim of the night, "You have my apologies, Ms Vale, please let me deal with my man's… lapse in judgement."

For an up and coming reporter goodwill from influential people, such as the Don, was indispensable. With this in mind, Vicki simply nodded to the mob boss. Knowing, after all, that he would still punish his subordinate.

Now that the reporter was placated, Falcone moved over to Ace. "You were a courageous young girl, Gotham would be lucky to have more people like you, but you should be more careful. Reckless actions could get you into more trouble than you might be able to handle." Extending his hand to Ace, who had yet to get up from where she landed, he helped the young psychic to her feet.

"Thank you." Ace stated as she was lifted up. "Next time I'll just let Bruce or another adult know. This time I just acted on instinct."

Falcone glanced over her shoulder, without even looking, she knew Batman had appeared behind her; he was reliable like that. Locking eyes with her again, Falcone respectfully continued. "Very mature of you, the Wayne's are a steadfast family, they're loyal and stick by their ideals."

A grin couldn't help growing on Ace's face. " I know."

Falcone smiled back, " You've chosen your friends well."

"Thank you Carmine." Batman, wearing the face of Bruce Wayne, interjected. "Alice hear is a Wayne family friend. Naturally, I'd help her if she were ever in trouble." Her heroes hands came to rest of Ace's shoulders after his not so silent threat. Then again, billionaire Bruce Wayne wasn't meant to be a subtle man. Because of this Don Falcone took no offence to the slight, this wasn't another mob boss threatening his business, it was an upstanding citizen saying he'd defend a child. Frankly, Falcone was feeling refreshed at dealing with a more sane celebrity of Gotham. "That said Carmine, I hope that man from earlier won't be a problem, I'd hate to have to hire bodyguards for Alice."

Like she needed guards.

"You needn't worry Mr Wayne. I'll personally make sure he's educated properly, he's a good kid, but eager to please. So often that eagerness leads him down the wrong path, I'm trying to give Gotham a better class of citizen to turn to, rather than the asylum inmates we're famous for. I hope that Thomas will grow to understand that."

"We can only hope," Batman replied, with a smile that could fool the detective himself.

Checking his watch, Falcone said his goodbyes, nodded respectfully to a few individuals (including Batman and Ace) and made his way towards the door. Before crossing the threshold, he turned for one last remark. "Welcome to Gotham Ms Asher, I hope you do well here." With that, the Roman left.

With the attention on them dissipating, Ace readied herself for judgement. Swivelling her head, Ace looked up at Batman, who was still holding her shoulders. She could read his face, even though the Bruce Wayne mask. It was a mix of pride and criticism; as if his face was asking, 'really?'.

"So much for keeping a low profile. We'll talk this through later." The tone was jovial, jokey even so that anyone who overheard wouldn't think it amiss coming out of Bruce Wayne's mouth. Batman's message was clear, though, 'we will be going through all your mistakes later'.

Resigning herself to a lecture she probably deserved, Ace gave a nod of acceptance. "Can we go home now?" She hopefully asked, praying the night was finally over. Her feet hurt, she was tired and just wanted to go home!

Seeing that the 7-year-old in his care was reaching her limit, Batman gave a kind smile, deciding to bench this conversation for tomorrow. " Alfred's already bringing the car around, when we get back I'll have him fix you some hot chocolate for bed."

Perking up at the mention of some delicious Belgium co co, Ace let Batman lead her towards the door. Saying a quick goodbye to Lois, Ace fantasized about getting and putting this day behind her; she just wanted to curl up in her bed, get off her feet and go to sleep.

Wait. Ace's eyes darted to a nearby window. What was that? She could have sworn…

"Ace are you okay?" Batman asked in a hushed tone, wondering why She suddenly stopped.

It must have just been her imagination if Batman himself didn't notice something it couldn't have been anything. Probably just a trick in the light. Yeah, must be.

Convinced, Ace told Batman it was nothing, continuing their way out.

But she couldn't shake it.

The feeling.

The feeling someone was watching her.

Just out of sight…

In the corner of her eye.

* * *

In the car, waiting in Falcone's car with the Don's driver was Tommy. The unintentional architect of this evening's drama. Restless, he bobbed his knee up and down as he stared out the window, like a dog locked in a car.

Looking over, the driver felt pity and decided to help his passenger calm down a bit. "Tommy," he stated, getting the mobsters full attention. "You need to calm down mate. We all make mistakes, the boss will probably just put you on dock duty for a while. Nothing to worry about."

"It wasn't a mistake."

"Tommy-"

"It wasn't." Our would-be womaniser cut off. "That bitch kept bothering the boss all night, I just wanted to teach her a lesson."

"Not exactly classy Tommy." The driver interjected.

"It would have worked!" Thomas insisted. "If it wasn't for that damn brat. Can't believe she just...ahg. She needs to be taught a lesson on how to treat her betters, that's what she needs."

"Tommy, don't. You're in enough trouble." The wide-eyed driver said.

Slipping into an uneasy silence, the two were left to their own thoughts as they waited for Falcone. Tommy just kept thinking on what he'd do to that little tyke. He couldn't wait to see the terror in those… blue eyes of hers? No, green eyes. Brown eyes? What colour was her hair again… was she a blonde?

It definitely was a little girl, but for the life of him, Tommy couldn't remember what she looked like.

* * *

 _1 Week ago_

Rising steam obscured Ace's view, not by much, but enough to make the young psychic squint her eyes while staring intently at her target. Tension flooded the air as Ace awaited her moment. The timing was everything if she failed now, all her preparations would be for nothing.

This is what she trained for. Ever since that fateful day, she arrived at the Batcave and started on her road to recovery; Ace needed to prove she could do this: to herself, to batman, to Alfred. A bead of sweat ran down Ace's forehead as she finished her delicate task.

"Well done Ms Ace," Alfred clapped as she slid the last pristine pancake onto her hearty pile of crispy golden disks. "It took a few attempts, but I dare say you've finally made a perfect stack," Alfred congratulated as he surveyed the damage.

Mixing bowls and other messy appliances were stacked high, but he didn't mind. The older butler was used to having to pick up after less conventional messes, and frankly, he preferred this. When Ms Ace asked him to show her how to cook, he was initially concerned, as any adult should be, about letting the 9 year old near any ovens or sharp implements.

Once Ace showed him that she could use such implements with her mind powers, without the risk of cutting or burning herself, Alfred decided to show her a few essential dishes. Starting with pancakes. It wasn't the most effortless process; Ace had never cooked before.

After a couple of days of lessons and many hours of failed attempts, she finally got it. The ingredients were measured and mixed correctly, they were cooked food the right time and served perfectly. Despite the veritable mountain of cleaning he had to do, Alfred was happy that at least one of his charges found purpose outside crime-fighting and the general kicking of but.

"Why don't you go and enjoy those while I clean up," Alfred suggested as Ace finished pouring a healthy helping of Golden Syrup.

Nodding, Ace left him to his task, heading to the dining room to enjoy her achievement.

Diving to the ground, the plate slid across the floor as Ace threw a nearby vase at her would-be attacker on the other side of the window.

Leaping to her feet she ran to the shattered window, levitating the broken shards of glass and hurtling them down to the grass below where her attack would have landed. As she reached the window, Ace looked at the empty glass stabbed grass. Out of the corner of her eye, Ace saw shadows move among the bushes, hiding just out of sight, swarming her home.

"What happened?" Batman demanded as he arrived as Bruce Wayne ready for a fight.

"They're people outside, one was trying to get through the window."

"Alfred, take Ace to the cave," Batman commanded after taking a second to evaluate the situation.

The butler, holding her still relatively well-stacked pancakes, ushered her into a passageway behind a clock. On reaching the cave, Ace was sat down with her pancakes while Alfred locked down the cave.

It was nearly an hour before Batman signalled the all-clear. An hour of nervously eating pancakes with the glorious taste ruined by her sudden attack while Alfred watched the entrances.

When things returned to normalcy, Ace didn't ask who the intruders were. She trusted that Batman had dealt with it. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more intruders.

Hopefully…

* * *

 _2 Days ago_

They keep coming. She'd spotted them outside dozens of times now, each time Batman would deal with them, but they'd just send more, and Batman with all his triumphs was still only human. Eventually, they'd catch her while he was asleep or busy; not even Batman can be in 2 places at once.

Ace had taken to sleeping in the Batcave, but even that wouldn't keep her safe forever. Too many entrances and one of the intruders would get lucky eventually.

Walking to the kitchen, one of the few excursions Ace still took from the safety of the Batcave, Ace thought on what she could do while still keeping her eyes peeled.

Maybe she could stay awake for a few days straight to defend herself while Batman went after the source. Or perhaps she could help? Whoever was attacking them had a lot of bodies, so maybe he'd let her fight.

It could be the League of Shadows, or Cobra, or even the Legion of Doom (if they existed here). All viable (ish) candidates to fight the Bat and all wishful thinking on Ace's part; it was probably CADMUS.

It was always CADMUS.

They wanted their property. Ace didn't know if they had been officially christened CADMUS yet, but it didn't matter anyway. Even if a tiger changed its stripes, it's still a vicious cat, inhumane government programs were much the same.

The only silver lining was that Batman confirmed Ms Waller wasn't the head of any secret government programs at the moment. Although the idea of someone she didn't know was pulling the strings didn't inspire feelings of confidence, at least they couldn't be as capable as Ms Waller… hopefully.

Then round the corner, she saw it.

A shadow just stepped around the corner ahead of her, an ambush! There were probably more around to take her by force, darting her eyes around ace saw a few: a shape outside a window, something in the skylight, more footsteps around the corner.

Seeing her skylight adversary start to move, Ace knew she had to land the first blow if she wanted to stand a chance. Resolute she through a set of armour around the corner, hearing it slam and clutter into her attackers, Ace sprinting round to see the damage; if she could deal with them quickly, it would be one less direction to worry about. It would be even better if she could finally capture one of them!

Rounding the corner Ace levitated a nearby table and vase, ready to attack…

"A- Alfred?" Ace's voice came out as a tiny broken thing, her weapons dropping and breaking against the floor, as she took in what had happened.

On the floor groaning and clutching his head was Agent A himself. Amour was cluttered around, some still on top of him, and a small stream of crimson leaked over his hand.

But-but, Oh no, she'd let her guard down, dropped her weapons, lowered her defences. Closing her eyes, Ace waited for the inevitable shock...baby moment now…

But it never came.

…

It was her…

Ace's mind sunk as it worked it all out. There was never any intruder of ambush, no criminal nor coordinated attack. It was all her.

She attacked Alfred.

It was all in her head.

She hurt Alfred.

…

Dead to the world even when Batman came to help Alfred, all Ace could do was quietly follow them, unable to respond in any way. Why? Because she realised what she was, what she always was.

Ace now knew she was a monster.

* * *

 _Present-day_

Since the day she attacked Alfred, Ace had not gotten any better. Realising she was just imagining it all and knowing she imagined it all were two completely different beasts.

Thankfully, the old butler wasn't hurt any deeper than skin level, tough Brit that he is. Un-thankfully there had been several more near-misses where Ace had nearly hit him or his master with various objects. One was only prevented by Batman's frankly inhuman reflexes.

Despite the result, Ace couldn't excuse her actions, she was too dangerous to stay; she would just keep attacking until one of them got seriously hurt.

Knowing she couldn't stay but Batman would try to make her anyway, Ace levitated her goodbye letter onto the Batcomputer, before taking a long look at the Batcave for possibly the last time.

Then, picking up her meager bag of essentials, Ace walked up the Batcave steps and left.

Forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends, Money, and Waves

**AN: Well, this was rather delayed. :) Unfocused writing means the release of this was rather slow but fear not, it is not abandoned. There should be 2-4 more chapters before episode 1 of the series, then all hell breaks loose! Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

It was a long journey from the moment Ace departed the Batcave to now. The emotional pain was the worst; Ace never really built up a resistance to it, or a defence, like she had physical pain. There was no room in her castle for this. Instead, it just rained.

If anyone asked Ace what it's like to have rain in her head, she'd reply it was like being submerged. Detached but still linked to everything, unable to feel much beyond the constant underwater pressure as everything else was filled.

And she felt that terrible isolation from the first step of her long journey…

Of roughly 3 steps.

"Ace."

Frozen, Ace just started at Batman for a moment, expecting him to be out as planned; instead, he was here to witness her betrayal. Betrayal or perhaps abandonment of idea it pained her heart to think about. The idea of having something she truly yearned for.

"Batman," Ace calmly replied. Maybe she could play this off, pretend she was going...going...for a walk! People walked. They walked all the time, and it wasn't really a lie; she wouldn't lie to Batman, just omit certain truths.

"I see you're packed," crap! She had a bag! Ace couldn't believe she forgot about her pack of essentials, people didn't pack a toothbrush for walks… did they? No. Well, there's no helping it now.

"Yes, I'm leaving," Ace prepared her justifications, counter-arguments for any possible point. She had to leave. Batman had to see that.

"I know. Alfred's packing the rest of your essentials, we'll meet him at the car," Batman concurred in his usual commanding tone. Meanwhile, Ace just stopped. She just, well… what?

Still processing her sudden change of plans, Ace silently fell into step besides Batman as he led them to the car.

Thinking it through, Ace realised Batman must have deduced her plan to leave, not really surprising. Even if Ace thought she was relatively sneaky, she was probably nowhere near as good as some of the villains Batman caught weekly. And Ace was trying to sneak around in his own house! Of course he noticed.

But where were they going? Surely Batman arrived at the same conclusion she did; Ace couldn't stay. So where would the driver take them?

A safe house? Nowhere would be safe for long.

The elusive Justice League headquarters? No, Batman wouldn't want to be followed there by whoever was… no. Batman wouldn't want Ace to go crazy and start attacking his teammates.

Maybe somewhere better to start her journey? Or a bank so she wouldn't be moneyless along the way? Both fair possibilities but she doubted them. What if… what if he was taking her somewhere to contain her? Somewhere to experiment on Ace's powers, test their limits, what if he was with them?

No.

It was just in her head. Batman would never do that to her, Ace's growing instability was affecting her. Making her think of impossible things. She needed to leave.

Taking a deep breath, Ace came back to herself, Batman holding the limo door for her. Damn it.

Briefly, Ace entertained just running. But unless she incapacitated Batman it would do little good, even then Ace couldn't; she didn't want to hurt him. And she would have to hurt him, cripple him, to prevent him from following. Without any other choice, Ace ducked into the car.

It was comfortable. Limos weren't only costly for being stretched cars after all, the soft leather was admittedly ruined by the pressure of the atmosphere. At least on Ace's side. On Batman's… Ace wasn't completely certain he ever enjoyed a comfortable chair for what it was. It was more for appearances than anything else.

"Relax Ace," Batman softly ordered a few minutes into their silent waiting. Ace hadn't even realised she was vibrating the car with her nerves. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Ace sank back into the comfortable seat.

BANG

Ace jumped, whacking her head on the roof of the car as she startled. It was just the boot of the car slamming shut, proven by Alfred opening the driver's door and pulling away from the mansion.

Blushing, Ace rubbed her head while looking sheepishly away from Batman. God that was embarrassing. Why was she so jumpy? Maybe running was still an option, if only to stop making a fool of herself in front of her hero.

"Are you okay Ace," the dark Knight inquired.

"Yes," Ace answered simply. "Why did you decide to drive me somewhere? We didn't have any plans, I thought you were busy."

"You've been more nervous lately Ace: startling easily, jumping at shadows, being paranoid." At Ace's embarrassed nod, he continued." I have a working theory. I believe you have a version of ecophobia. You think, at least subconsciously, that if you didn't stay put all those years ago, you would never have gotten caught. Thus, you now grow more paranoid the longer you remain in one place, like the mansion. The known symptoms match rather well."

Soaking in the information, Ace processed and filed each nugget of insight. It did make sense, to a certain degree. There were holes, but time could prove Batman right; it usually did. "But why did you decide we were going somewhere today?" Ace questioned. "I've been getting worse for a week now."

"First, certain arrangements had to be made," Batman reasoned. "While that happened, I observed you, compounded my theories on what was wrong. Once I was sure of my hypothesis, the trip was ready, all I needed to decide when to leave. Since you planned to run away today, it seemed like the perfect time."

He knew! Of course he knew, he was Batman. He probably was aware of her deciding to run away before Ace even started to prepare.

Taking her silence as cue to continue, Batman explained on. "First, we have to confirm your condition. To do that I'll set you up in several safe areas. You'll live there until you start experiencing episodes then we'll try somewhere else. If each waiting period is roughly a fortnight, we'll have our timescale. Then we'll try having you move buildings but visit the same place daily to see if it's only the home environment that matters. If anything else arises, we can test as situations happen to find the full scope of your possible phobia."

"What if it's something else?"

"Then we'll figure it out."

Ace had no doubt he would.

"So," Ace started. "Where is the first safe location we're going?"

…

"Metropolis."

* * *

"I'm telling you Smallville, if I didn't know any better, I'd say old Perry's being a little sexist against me." Louis complained piling files into Clark's hands.

The Politzer winning reporter was wearing her famous purple-themed business outfit, while Clark was in a smart suit with a black tie and his classic glasses.

"He's just trying to make you be more careful Louis," the large man gently argued back. "You're a valued reporter of the daily planet. Perry just wants you to be a valued reporter who isn't noticed by the bad guys as much as you are."

"Wasn't the trip to Gotham punishment enough?"

"Gotham's nice," Clark reasoned back. "It's Metropolis' sister city after all."

Louis rolled her eyes at that well known but rarely believed fact. "A sister going through a lot of bad weather and 3 dozen crazy boyfriends a week. And when I went, they didn't even show up! Dull with a capital D, you'd love it."

"Didn't you shout at a member of the mob?"

"In my defence," Louis countered. "I was just coming to a young girls aid."

Ah yes, the mysterious Alice Asher. Clark would have to ask Bruce about her at the next Justice League meeting. Clark was, perhaps, in the minority in thinking that Bruce would actually make a pretty good parent. But if he was going to adopt or going to take in a ward, then Bruce would have broken the news already. No, Alice must have had something to do with Batman, not Bruce. Oh well, Bruce would ask for help if he needed it… probably… hopefully.

Clark let a teasing smile spread across his face, casting the subject from his mind, and looked at Louis. "So while being sent to a 'boring' Gotham party, you yelled at a member of a mob and didn't interview his boss or Bruce Wayne?"

Louis opened her mouth only to close it in contemplation. A couple of beats, she replied with the sharp wit and incredible quick thinking she was synonymous for, "Shut up Clark." He chuckled at that, making Louis sigh in resignation. "Fine, but it wasn't my fault. It all just happened, then the big fish left before I could get to either of them. It's not like I can ask one of them to pop by the office to have a catch-up interview.

Clark was about to say Louis could probably talk them into anything when he collided with another person, files spilling from his hands as he stumbled. It was a common misconception among the global community that whomever Superman was outside the tights must be a graceful, well put together individual. It was something Clark valued as an extra defence for his disguise. It was also completely false.

Due to several quirks, he developed while learning to hold back his power, Clark was quite genuinely clumsy. Not to mention having to hold back his immediate, super speedy, reaction and usually letting whatever minor catastrophe of clumsiness occur unimpeded.

And so the person he bumped into stepped back, the files Louis piled on him sprawled across the floor, and Clark himself stubbled. "Ah, sorry," Superman immediately apologised.

"It's okay," the young girl calmly replied, bending down and putting a large packet of crisps to the side to free up her hands. Clark offered her a small smile before starting to gather up the files. It was always lovely to see a helpful young girl, it was the kind of thing he fought for, people helping people.

That said, why was there a young girl at the daily planet? She had black hair, was wearing black jeans and boots, finishing her look off with a black and white hoodie, the colours split unevenly near the middle. The crisp packet she put down was large, and expensive brand as well if he was right. Glancing up, Clark could tell her clothes were well made, costly too he'd bet.

"Alice!" Exclaimed, moving to give the girl a quick hug as she finished helping him and stood up, crisp packet in hand. "I'm so glad you're doing well. What are you doing here?" Louis asked, releasing the girl, Alice, who immediately resumed crisp eating stance. Giving an unhelpful shrug, before starting to extract her snacks from their packet.

So this was Alice Asher? Clark imagined her more full of life, but the girl seemed quite reserved, given her nonverbal answer and greeting nod. Then again, the girl was hanging around Bruce, so maybe she was used to conversations with fewer pleasantries and more to the point comments.

Hearing the crunch of a crisp in Alice's mouth, Louis decided to move the subject along for the seemingly shy girl. Wait a second… "Alice, how did you get here?" After all, one doesn't just waltz into the central area of the daily planet without someone letting them in.

"I brought her," a deep voice replied. Think of the devil, and he shall appear, eyes swivelled round to see the ever-charming Bruce Wayne saunter towards them. "You look lovely as always Louis," the billionaire playboy winked as he leant down to kiss Louis' hand.

Clark couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was always surreal to see how Bruce Wayne acted after you found out he was Batman. The swagger, the cockiness, the playful attitude, if Clark didn't know 100% Bruce was Batman he'd have a hard time believing it if someone told him. But it was all an act. That's why he didn't feel particularly threatened to see him flirting with Louis. As much as he wished Bruce would pursue some sort of romance, his best friend just wasn't looking for it. Frankly, Clark thought he was lonely, but worked harder instead of seeking someone, anyone else.

At least Clark thought Bruce was lonely, shooting a glance to the crisp eating Alice, maybe his friend wasn't so alone anymore.

"Bruce!" Louis replied with her own eye roll, not even blushing at the billionaire's flirt. "So what's Gotham's wealthiest bachelor doing here talking with little old me?"

"Well, you never did get that interview," Bruce silkily replied, referencing Louis' recent stay in his city.

"Sure..." Louis dragged out, unconvinced. "You should have called, all our interview rooms are booked up for at least an hour."

"Perfect, we'll do lunch while we wait," Bruce grinned back with a billion-dollar smile. "I know this amazing sushi chef, mind keeping Alice company while I get the best Japanese food in Metropolis?" Still suspicious, Louis agreed, discerning the billionaire wouldn't spill before getting his fill. This whole situation seemed a bit strange to her. "Good, Clark come help me, I could use an extra set of hands."

Before Clark even answered, Bruce was walking off, knowing he would follow. Placing the files down, Clark offered a quick smile to Louis and Alice (who was now spinning slowly in a chair while eating), before moving to follow his brooding friend.

Reaching the elevator, Bruce pressed for the roof, notably not the ground floor. "No sushi then?" Clark teased.

"Alfred's getting it now," Bruce stated, exiting onto the roof. "We have about ten minutes."

A tense silence fell between the two as Bruce likely decided what to start with. It was Clark who spoke first, "Alice seems nice, Louis likes her, she's usually a good trust of character."

"Until a few weeks ago, she was being tortured daily for 5 years."

Wow… Clark actually stalled at that one. 5 years… "How…"

"Electric collar and cattle prods, as well as mental conditioning."

Still in shock, registering information Clark didn't quite expect to hear when he stepped, the man of steel took a deep breath to calm his initial anger. He needed the full story. "Who were the ones holding her?"

It went on for the first 5 minutes of their time on the roof. Clark learnt Ace was a metahuman. That some government black site for human weapons had taken her at 2 and tortured her, honing a blade to strike against the heroes. He was told of Ace's physical and mental conditions. Clark thought Batman was holding something back, but when he asked the Batman just answered that it wasn't his story to tell. As a person who respects people's privacy, and trusting Bruce to inform him if it was important for him to know, Clark let it drop.

"So," Clark started, wanting to make sure he had arrived at the right conclusion. "I take it you want me to look after her while she's in Metropolis testing your theory?"

"Keeping a lookout for her would be sufficient," Bruce stated factually. "Ace is incredibly mature for her age in many areas, she should be able to look after herself; she's smart enough to. I just want you to look in on her and make sure she's safe."

"I don't like the idea of leaving Ace on her own," Clark replied with concern leaking onto his face.

"I've set her up in Halldorf hotel, all meals included plus room service, she'll be fine," Bruce dismissed.

Sighing, Clark gave up the point; he knew Bruce would never see what he was talking about. The young Wayne had run away around the world and returned to become Batman. If he thought Ace would be okay, then Bruce was probably a good authority on the matter.

And Clark was going to check in regularly, make sure the girl was alright. "And where will you be?"

"There have been several chemical thefts back in Gotham, I think Crane is building up his supply of fear gas, I need to investigate."

Ah, so this was also about getting Ace out of Gotham for her safety as well as her sanity. So like Batman to have one action solving multiple problems. Not to mention Bruce would likely be too busy to look after a minor and Alfred will be busy looking after his original charge. Having someone at the Batcomputer was more useful than Bruce would likely ever admit.

"What if Ace's symptoms re-emerge?" Clark asked.

"If it seems my hypothesis is correct, we test it again to make sure," Batman declared. "I'm thinking of contacting Diana next. After all, it's unlikely I'll be done in Gotham within a month, more than just Scarecrow is happening. Themyscira should be safe for Ace."

Running a hand through his hair, Clark watched as his friend glared at the city skyline. For not the first time, Clark was incredibly happy that he was found by the Kents. If he had landed somewhere else… it didn't bear thinking about. It was horrible that anyone had to go through the kind of torture Ace had. The man of steel was more than willing to help the poor girl with anything she needed.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Clark smirked at his friend. "Not going to make Ace your ward then, or maybe adopt?" He teased. "I think you'd make a great father Bruce. Imagine the birthday parties in the Batcave."

"Hmmfff," Bruce huffed back before making his way back towards the elevator side by side with Clark. "I offered, but she turned me down. For my protection apparently."

Clark raised an eyebrow, impressed with Ace's self-sacrificing nature but still wanting to rib at his friend. "So you were turned down by another girl?" Clark chuckled as Bruce had a not entirely forced smile now. "But still, you offered?"

"I did."

Maybe there was hope for Batman to not be alone yet. Even if it wasn't romance, looking after a kid would do him a world of good. Smiling, Clark entered the elevator, hoping for the best as much as he was sure Bruce was planning for the worst. What a pair they made.

* * *

It occurred to Ace, some 5 minutes into her conversation with Louis, that this was only the second prolonged conversation with someone who didn't live in Wayne manor in her new life. Frankly, Ace was okay with that. Not appearing as rude was just so hard.

She'd probably already been rude several times to Louis without even knowing it. Were one-word answers rude?

Has that monster been following you?

No.

How are you and Bruce doing?

Okay.

Planning on doing anything nice while in Metropolis?

Shrug.

…

Should she talk more? Could Ace talk more?

Louis didn't seem to mind. Or was she just hiding it? Even if Ace could read her mind, she wouldn't; that was almost certainly considered rude.

Not that Ace wasn't capable, it's just non-consensual mind invasion was in her box of 'powers not to touch until your older' pile. It would only be people letting her in, and mad scientists that tortured Ace for years, in the foreseeable future.

Ace had kept her empath abilities. They were rather low maintenance and didn't stress her body too much. Through them, Ace could feel emotions, like a passive sense of smell or touch. It told her that Louis wasn't annoyed! Plus one social interaction points for Ace.

Without focusing on someone, Ace's empath abilities weren't that useful. In a crowd, it only really singled out extreme spikes. Annoyingly most people Ace would want to know were coming were sociopaths or very good at controlling their emotions. Either way, it wouldn't help her.

It was then that Louis asked the question. Something with an answer so completely unknown that Ace shut herself off the moment it was uttered. Not out of rudeness, but just to deal with the mental unrest that the question caused. In her place was left a sort of 'autopilot'.

It was something for when Ace needed to think but couldn't just leave her body unresponsive. With her autopilot on, Ace would respond to threats and actions via preset behaviours until she was done thinking or certain conditions were met. Conditions like major threats, being followed, or Batman talking. Only the major things.

Louis trying to coax Ace back out of her shell was the situation Bruce and Clarke walked back into. The two smiled, it was mildly entertaining to watch Louis lane talk to a brick wall, but Batam knew what this was.

"Could I interest you two beautiful ladies in some delicious food, it's free with the company." Hearing his voice, Ace's eyes immediately lit up, filing away her mental quandary for later. Her eyes glowed as she devoured sushi box after sushi box gave all 3 of the adults a genuine smile.

"So, Bruce," Louis started between mouthfuls. "Why are you here, really?"

"Can't wait for the interview Louis?" Bruce replied with a natural smile and a look that would make most girls swoon. A smile that Louis easily ignored. "Ace here is going to be in Metropolis for a couple of weeks so I thought I'd introduce her to a couple of people she could trust."

"Thanks Bruce," Louis replied, looking genuinely touched. "But I'm still getting that interview."

"I'd expect nothing less," Batman chuckled.

* * *

"And this diner sells the best apple pie in Metropolis," Clark couldn't help but chuckle at how Ace's eyes lit up at that prospect. The man of steel wouldn't be ashamed to say that looking after the preteen felt daunting. At least at first.

Thankfully, Bruce wasn't exaggerating when he said Ace was mature for her age. In fact, it made Clark a bit sad at how controlled the 7-year-old was when most children her age would be bouncing off the walls after meeting real-life superheroes. Things would get better from now on, he promised.

"Ace," the teen turned her head to face him as Clark stopped on the sidewalk. "Thank you. Bruce… could use someone like you. I think he needs someone to keep him afloat. Someone to look after, no offence, to remind him that it's not all about 'The Mission'."

"He's Batman," Ace shrugged, continuing to walk towards the diner. Clark couldn't help but chuckle at that. The way Ace said it was like being Batman explained everything, like it was an absolute… maybe she was more of a kid than they thought.

"He's also Bruce," Clark pointed out, receiving only a shrug in response.

Screams filled the air, Superman swivelling to towards the sound of gunfire and explosions. "I'll be having some pie," Ace stated when Clark turned back to her. Smiling and nodding, Superman dashed into a nearby alley, shedding his disguise before flying to the scene.

* * *

Even now, he felt it.

The constant battle, like a storm in his head, pushing him one way while his mind pulled him another. Was this insanity? No; the insane could sleep better than this. Dark rings under his eyes proved the man wasn't deranged… yet.

It can't be long now though.

No.

His pride demanded something else. Demanded that he not devolve into whatever the voice in his head wanted, to live as himself and no one else. Another whisper echoed through his skull, his other half not liking that.

Looking down at his empty plate, the man couldn't help but chuckle, his burning anger sinking into a bottomless pit of melancholy. Who knew Apple pie would be a millionaire's last meal?

The universe, however, perhaps playing with dice or dancing around events long in the making, had decided otherwise. With the depth of his despair, the man had attracted the attention of another denizen of the dinner. A girl in black and white who sat across from him.

"I can help you," the monotone girl stated, startling the man from his thoughts. The girl was young, wearing a black and white hoody, and eating a piece of apple pie like the one he just ate.

"Who are you?" He hadn't even noticed her sit down, so lost within himself.

"Someone who can help," the man wanted to scoff at that; he had the finest physiatrists in the world, the best treatments, and nothing helped. Then he felt it. Something, unlike anything he's felt before, like something prodded his mind. Not an invasion but a declaration of ability, showing this girl could do things no man he'd met could. "Do you want me to help?" The girl asked, holding out her hand.

Hesitation. But why? What did he have to lose? His mind was already going. Even now it was warring with itself, arguing not to entertain the idea of this girl, or embrace his saviour.

Maybe...maybe she could return his mind to normal. Perhaps he could finally get a full nights sleep.

It was that hope that drove the man to take her hand.

With his permission, Ace entered the man's mind. Without it, his mind would have fought her intrusion with every bit of natural strength it had. As limited as her powers currently were, she probably would have been rejected. But with permission, his mind yielded, allowing Ace deep into his psyche.

His spiralling despair that got the young empath's attention, and with the state of his mind, she understood why he felt so lost. It took Ace a moment to realise which thoughts in the tempest of carnage were his. The rest must be from a splintered personality… no… and intrusion?

Certainly a subtle one, but Ace could see a purposeful hand in the trail of destruction.

Carefully, Ace started to build a wall. Thick, sturdy, made from materials the man's mind though unbreakable. When she was done: it stretched on for as long as anyone could ever go; it was taller than any idea could ever fly; the concept of going under it was impossible.

Gathering the intruding influence from its source, seemingly some experience spelunking, Ace banished it to the other side of the wall. As a bonus, Ace even banished negative experiences or hurtful memories to the other side before retreating from his mind.

It couldn't have been more than a moment when the girl pulled her hand back.

"How are you going to help me?" The man asked. Moments later, he realised his mind had stopped, waiting for something…

…

Where was the voice? The whisper about how this could never have worked? The neigh sayer? The influence?

It… It was gone. IT WAS GONE!

He couldn't speak, too afraid to shatter this dream. Breathlessly he laughed with a tear rolling down his face, searching his head for the voice. Finding it didn't even rob him of the joy pumping through his veins with each heartbeat. It was like its speech was muffled, only there when he focused on it, watched for it.

No longer did it plague his every moment.

"You'll be able to feel the voice when you desire to," the girl said, taking another bite of her now cold pie. "Eventually the wall in your mind will erode, but your mind should have built up a resistance by then."

He could have laughed. Would have too if he was still having trouble finding his voice. When he did though, the gears in his head had started turning, looking at the girl with a more critical eye. "What do you want? What's the cost of this?" There was no way it was free.

"Money," Ace shrugged. Now the man did laugh. It was a sudden, uncontrolled outburst before he promptly recovered himself. "There's a bank around the corner if you can pay," Ace said as she finished off her pie, remembering passing it on her way here with Superman.

It would surprise most people watching how fast the tired, ragged looking man launched out of the booth. Lightning was filling his veins, not even caring if this was a devil's bargain anymore. Barely 2 minutes later they were at the bank.

Some would say the amount of money exchanged was ridiculous, especially between people who had just met. Honestly, the man thought it wasn't enough. It was like he could breathe for the first time in a long time. In comparison, the 7 figure sum seemed poultry, especially considering his wealth.

But once Ace had said it was enough, receiving payment on the card Batman had given to her not linked to Alice Asher, she simply said thank you and moved to leave.

"That's it?" The man asked disbelievingly, dumbfounded when he got a nod in response. "Well… thank you. If you ever need anything, please come to any of my companies and tell them to contact me. I'll make time," he promised. After all, if this is what the girl could do in an afternoon, what could she do all grown up in a day? The things they could do together…

But he wouldn't push today. Being pushy would just lose him a powerful future asset. He would wait for her to come to him. Or create another circumstance for their meeting down the line, once his affairs were back in order; he had let things go a bit awry lately.

"Just tell them to call Maxwell Lord. You never know when you could use a friend," he stated, bidding goodbye to the girl.

Walking away, Ace smiled to herself. Now she wouldn't have to use Batman's money. Even if he could easily afford it, Ace wasn't going to be a leach. No, she wouldn't allow it.

There must be dozens of emotional people who would be willing to pay for some mental help. Grief counselling, repressing trauma, organising their minds, Ace could do it all.

…

Frowning, Ace couldn't suppress the frown that spread across her face as Louis' question escaped its cage to rattle around her head. Each wall it hit echoed throughout her being, shaking Ace to her core.

'What do you want to be when you grow up?'

Batman was a hero, was she? Ace had money, shell companies she could fund to reality, she could do anything. Anything at all… nothing was off-limits...

Why could Ace hear her heartbeat? Her vision was narrowing, blood pumping faster through her small shaking frame Ace felt something swell in her chest. It was like her stomach had dropped while a fire burned in her veins. Like fear and hope were dancing through her soul to a pulsing cacophony.

Ace… had a future. A terrifying, unknown, undecided fate that she got a say in and had no idea what to ask for.

"Sorry for that," Superman paused a moment when he saw a wide smile adorning Ace's features. A grin of his own blossomed at the childish glee clearly visible on her face. "Now, about that pie."


End file.
